Don't You Go
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Working as Rafe Adler's PA had it's up's and down's. Up's being that he paid well, your work was fairly simple and your boss was incredibly attractive. Down's being that Rafe Adler was not the type of man to fall in love with his assistant. (Smutty mini series)(Rafe/Reader)
1. RSVP

**Title** \- Don't You Go  
 **Chapter title** \- _RSVP_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1056 words._

 **Summary -** _Working as Rafe Adler's PA had it's up's and down's. Up's being that he paid well, your work was fairly simple and your boss was incredibly attractive. Down's being that Rafe Adler was not the type of man to fall in love with his assistant. (Smutty mini series)(Rafe/Reader)_

 **A/n -** _A ten chapter, fairly smutty, Rafe Adler mini series. Have fun (:_  
 _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"Good morning, Mr Adler."

"Morning."

This was your routine, day in day out, nothing had changed since you'd landed yourself this job. You'd been working for Rafe Adler, heir to the Adler fortune from Adler co, for around six months now and it was always the same. But you appreciated the routine. Rafe was a very successful businessman, following easily in his fathers footsteps.

He'd been away for a long time and no one really knew what had happened to him but then all of a sudden he was back. The rumor that was rife amongst the gossipers you worked with was that Rafe Adler had been in some kind of accident that probably should've killed him. He'd been in a coma for months before returning home. No one knew the truth and you expected that they never would.

You hadn't worked for him when he left so you had even less of an idea than everyone else. When Rafe returned from wherever he may have been he decided to do most of his business from the comfort of his own home. You expected this began when he was fresh from the hospital and not quite fit for running back and forth to his company building.

He had people to take care of things for him there, all he had to do was call them. But he had other things that needed taking care of, personal business, public appearances that came with his name, booking meetings with clients, etc. That was where you came in.

You weren't really sure how you'd managed to get the job since you're work history only boasted of a few retail jobs here and there, a short stint as a waitress and one receptionist/admin role for a small car company just outside of your home town. Rafe had conducted the interviews himself, insisting that since he'd be seeing this new employee day to day, he needed someone he could trust and get along with.

And so there you were, at _your_ desk, in _your_ office, inside _his_ house. In the six months you'd worked there you had seen your office, his office, the kitchen and the bathroom. You'd never dared look anywhere else, knowing exactly how private Rafe was. You never wanted to cross any of his boundaries and since this job paid so well, you weren't about to do anything to risk being fired.

Of course, you were strictly professional with your work life but sometimes, times when Rafe would linger in your office or vice versa, you found it extremely difficult. For the most part he was distant, sometimes cold, and never really spoke to you unless it was work related. But there were other times when he would say something that sounded very flirty and caused a warm blush to rise up your cheeks.

You had tried to flirt back once or twice but it usually resulted in alot of stammering and blushing before you ushered yourself away in embarrassment. Rafe never mentioned it after but you could never forget the amusement he held in his eyes whenever you had tried it.

You couldn't say your thoughts didn't linger on him when you were back in the comfort of your own home. You'd be lying if you said you didn't think about him whilst you were in bed. You just couldn't pretend that when your hand slipped into your panties at night, he wasn't the one you were thinking of, you weren't pretending it was his finger slipping inside of you and you definitely weren't panting his name when you came.

But Rafe Adler was not the kind of man to fall in love with his assistant. You knew that, of course you did but sometimes it was hard not to fantasize. Sometimes you missed phone calls because of your damn wondering mind and you always found it hard to explain to Rafe why it had happened. Sometimes with the way his eyes pierced right into your skin, it felt as though he could read your dirty thoughts.

"You have a number of events to RSVP for, sir." You managed to keep you voice calm as Rafe settled into the plush leather chair opposite your desk.

"Anything interesting?" He asked, eyes revealing his boredom already.

"Mainly charity events, art auctions and a ball in honor of Johnson. It's peak season for social soiree's." You smiled, earning a small laugh from your boss.

"Let me see." He held out his hand and you passed over the long list of events he had been invited to. As his eyes scanned the document you couldn't help but notice the blueish brown hues kept flicking up to you. "Confirm all of them, except Johnson's ball, I can't stand that man."

"A-All of them, sir?" You frowned. It was very unlike Rafe to confirm for any more than one, let alone all of them.

"Yes, all of them." He confirmed with a smug smirk and a nod as he moved towards the door. "Oh, and I'll be needing a plus one for each."

"I'll call some of your old friends, then?"

"No... I was thinking of taking you."

" _Me_?" You choked on your own breath, forcing out a cough as you stared wide eyed at his bemused expression. "But I-I'm just... I'm your assistant."

"Exactly." He sighed a little as he continued for the door. "I would like to have my assistant with me whilst I network... Oh and get yourself something to wear for each event. Put it on your work expense and make sure it's nice."

And just like that he was locked in his own office, opposite yours. You stared down at the document on your desk. Two art auctions, two charity balls and two charity gala's. Six events. Six evening spent in the company of Rafe Adler.

You shook your head of the thoughts that were beginning to cloud it. This was business. You were his personal assistant, he was inviting you along for work purposes. Nothing more, nothing less. _But why was he buying you clothes to wear_? Because he doesn't want some frumpy looking heifer on his arm, _you idiot_!

You groaned inwardly at yourself, beginning to send Rafe's confirmation to each event organizer, stomach fluttering every time you had to type the words ' _plus one_ '.


	2. Auctions and Galas And Balls Oh My!

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _Auctions and Galas And Balls... Oh My!_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _5799 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - NSFW - DOM SEX**_

* * *

Rafe had insisted on seeing the outfits you'd chosen for each event so he could ensure they were appropriate. You had chosen a few dresses, a skirt and top combo and an elegant jumpsuit, all of which you thought would be both classy and flattering for your figure. He did not agree.

"Send them back." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture before taking a seat behind his desk, opening up his laptop. "What size are you?"

"What? Why?" You frowned, a little offended that he'd demanded you return the clothes. You couldn't refuse, after all he'd paid for them.

"I'll find your clothes but I'll need your sizes."

"You really don't have to-"

"Just write them down and then go and have Max return these." He pointed again to the pile of clothes he had rejected.

With a sigh you scribbled down your measurements, adding your shoe size when he'd insisted, and then headed to your own office, calling Rafe's driver to pick up the clothes.

Rafe refused to show you the outfits he'd chosen, insisting that he would have each one bought to your house the day of the events. You had tried to convince him to let you at least try them on, just to ensure they fit but he had an answer for that too by saying he'd deliver them with a seamstress for any last minute alterations that needed doing. It seemed that if you were attending an event with Rafe Adler, nothing was too expensive in order to ensure you looked the part.

* * *

The morning of the first charity ball you woke with a strange nervousness settled in your stomach. Rafe had given you the days of the events off so you could spend as long as you liked to get ready and so you tried to satiate your nerves by staying in your sweats for as long as possible and taking a long, hot bubble bath to relax your tense muscles.

Your ' _team_ ' arrived in the early afternoon. You had been expecting the seamstress with your dress but along with her was a stylist, a hair stylist and a make up artist. You muttured about how it was all too much but Rafe Adler never had been one to do things on a small scale.

You let the women set to work, deciding to just enjoying being pampered whilst it lasted, god knows your rarely treated yourself like this. Your hair was placed into loose curls and your make up was a smoky eye with a dark lip. It was much more dramatic than you were used to but you found that you actually kind of liked it.

When it came to dressing you were worried about Rafe's choice of dress. You had no idea what his taste in clothing was when it came to women and your mind was filled with all sorts of outrageous ideas. Luckily, he had great taste.

Your dress was dark purple on the top fading into a lighter, plum purple at the bottom. It was sleeveless, had a thick belt around the middle and a slit that reached to your thigh. Normally you'd never dare wear something like this but it was absolutely gorgeous and you'd never even heard of the designer that made it.

You had never felt more glamorous as you slipped it on, the seamstress tugging here and there to decide if it needed altering. But she wasn't needed tonight, the dress fit you like a glove. The stylist gave you a thick soled pair of high heeled, black sandals. You slipped them on, practicing walking in the new height around your flat before she added your belt, jewellery and handbag.

You stopped to look in the mirror, feeling like a new woman in the outfit. You smiled to yourself, running your hands down the soft fabric of the dress and feeling your confidence soaring. Part of you wanted to keep the dress but you knew you'd never have a need for it again.

Rafe was already in the car that would be taking you to the ball and you couldn't help but let your eyes run over him as he sat in his white tux. You also noticed that his own eyes were scanning your frame, appreciating every inch of you. You noticed that the fabric of your dress that was split up the thigh had fallen to the side, exposing your leg and you discreetly tried to cover your skin. Rafe smirked slightly but otherwise stayed quiet for the rest of the journey.

At the event you mingled with everyone you could, just as you would during business lunches you'd attended in place of Rafe when he simply couldn't be bothered. There was alot of arrogance in places like the ball but you had become so used to it in the last six months that acting like it didn't faze you was almost second nature.

You hadn't noticed your boss watching you with a steady eye, frowning when any mans hand lingered for too long on your arm or had wondering eyes. He refrained himself from following you around all evening, choosing to watch you instead, using you as a distraction from the dull conversations he was having to endure.

"That dress is gorgeous, darling." An older woman complimented you and you noted that she was the first woman to speak to you without having their husband by their side. "You have fantastic taste."

"Oh, I'd love to take credit but I didn't choose it." You blushed and she smiled knowingly.

"That handsome boyfriend of yours, I assume?" She nodded in Rafe's direction and you flushed. "I'm Marjorie, by the way."

"What? Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend, he's my boss." You explained, willing the colour to fade from your cheeks.

"And why is your boss buying you fancy dresses?" She frowned, taking a sip from her champagne flute.

"He just wanted to make sure I looked the part, I guess."

"Hmm." She raised an eyebrow as she watched Rafe for a moment. "If there's anything in the way he's been watching you all evening, I'd say he did it so he could have something to look at."

"What?" You felt the heat rising again as you let out a nervous laugh.

"There you are, thought I'd lost you for a minute."

Rafe had arrived at your side and the woman was smirking as he introduced himself, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. She insisted on leaving the two of you alone and swiftly made her exit.

"Having fun?" Rafe asked, taking two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handing one to you.

"Yes, it's a beautiful building."

"You know, you're the only one I'd trust to bring to these events." He said, his eyes holding sincerity as he spoke.

Before you could respond or he could say any more, music started from across the room. The ball had began. Rafe took your drink and placed it on the nearest surface before holding out his arm to you. You stared for a second before slipping your hand into the crook of his elbow, allowing yourself to be lead to the dance floor.

You were quite suprised at how good of a dancer Rafe was. He twirled you around the room, stepping quite easily with almost no effort at all. When you finally stopped you had a grin on your face as you locked eyes with him. He offered you a small smile and a wink before he slipped off to talk to another group of men.

When the event was over you were driven back home with a brief 'thanks' from your boss. You were exhausted, slipping off the dress and barely managing to hang it on the door of your wardrobe before you collapsed into bed, dreaming about that dance.

* * *

The second event, a charity gala, required staying the night in a hotel since it was in a different state. Again, you had your little team of stylists to help you get ready.

This time you hair was pinned up, a few strands placed into curls to hang down and frame your face. Your make up was kept neutral with a nude lip and you wondered what dress you would be wearing this evening. Galas were more of a party than a ball so you knew it wouldn't be as fancy as the other dress.

Rafe once again proved he had impeccable taste, although a little risque. It was sleeveless once again, the skirt finishing around mid thigh. The skirt of the dress was pale pink, almost white and covered in a beautiful floral lace with soft pink sequins and beading. The top half was completely sheer, breasts only covered by panels of the floral lace.

You had panicked about wearing it, your stylish convincing you to at least try it on, telling you it was a Zuhair Murad piece. When you did you couldn't deny you felt good but you did still feel self conscious and very on display. You knew, however, that there was no time to change, you had to leave in two minutes.

Once you had on a pair of chunky pink heels that wrapped around the ankle, you met Rafe in the lobby of the hotel. He turned when he heard the clicking of your heels against the marble floor and you felt a sense of smugness wash over you when you saw the discreet widening of his eyes and his tongue dart out to wet his lower lip.

He lead you out to the car with a hand on your lower back and you got the most pleasurable of tingles running along your spine. The whole journey was silent, each of your gazes flickering to each other every so often and darting away if the other caught your eye.

The evening was an interesting one, neither of you interested in participating in the lively party atmosphere. Instead you sat at your table, taking all of the free drinks until you were both slightly tipsy. It never dawned on you that Rafe was supposed to be networking for his business.

You asked Rafe what he did when he wasn't working and he actually, surprisingly to you, gave you an honest answer. He told you of his history with treasure hunting, talking about relics he'd collected in the past. He touched very briefly on his accident, saying only that it was a mistake during the search for a long lost pirate treasure.

You found yourself enthralled, never having expected such a side to him. He was Rafe Adler, suave businessman who attended fancy parties and could afford to live in luxury. Not Indiana Jones. The thought of him running around, chasing down treasure, using a whip with an open shirt and a sheen of sweat had your head swimming and you were thankful for the cool night air when you left, leaning against each other for support.

* * *

For the second gala you spent most of the night worried you were going to expose yourself to someone. The dress Rafe had chose was khaki green in colour and incredibly form fitting. The skirt wrapped around to create an angled point halfway up your thigh and the top was halter necked draping over your breasts but completely backless. You feared that if you leant too far forward, side boob would quickly turn into full boob and so for the entire evening you'd been straight backed.

Rafe spent most of the night introducing you to various other attendees, his hand never leaving it's place on your back. Once again the two of you drank a little more than you probably should have but you found that with a few drink, Rafe Adler was alot more talkative. He loosened up when he was tipsy and he laughed alot more too. It became like spending time with a friend as opposed to your boss and you'd have been a fool not to let yourself enjoy it.

In the car on the way home, you were sat very close to him, no longer worried about your dress as you shared laughs together. He paused, looking down at you as you leant towards him. For a second you thought he was leaning forward too but just as you were building up the courage to kiss him, the driver announced that you were home.

You were quick to say your goodbye's and hurry inside, mentally scolding yourself for almost coming on to your boss. Did you seriously want to get fired that bad?

* * *

The night you had been most excited for was the art auction. You loved art, even some of the modern out you found difficult to understand and so you were ready way before you needed to be.

Your dress was simple and elegant in black, fastening around the neck and fitting all of your curves until it reached your hips, then it was loose around your legs with a split up the side until it hit the floor. You had to admire yourself in this dress, feeling very elegant.

The art hall was quiet as everyone looked around, timid conversations happening here and there. Rafe stayed by your side all evening and you smirked to yourself when you realised that you in your dress and him in his suit, you looked like a Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie circa Mr and Mrs Smith, tribute act.

Rafe kept leaning to whisper in you ear and you were struggling not to show how he was getting to you. His fingers would trail down your arm or brush your hair over your shoulder as he spoke. He spoke mainly of how bored he was and suggested you find something better to do. You longed to take him up on his flirtatious offer but reprimanded yourself for being inappropriate. Luckily, since you weren't sure how long you could resist him, the auction began before he could ask again.

* * *

Your dress for the second art auction was short with very thin straps over your shoulders and backless, the material being thin and drapey. It was gorgeous but you couldn't help but feel self conscious with that amount of skin exposed. You longed to be like those girls that did the Victoria's Secret runway, strutting around in their underwear without a care in the world.

You were happy to see that the older woman you'd met at the charity ball was there and smiled warmly when she beckoned you over. She spoke with both you and Rafe for a while before Rafe was swept away by another group of people who were interested in working with him.

"You're blind." She said once he'd gone. You frowned at her and she chuckled. "If you can't see the way he looks at you, you are blind, my dear."

"Don't be silly, he's my boss."

"Doesn't mean a thing, trust me. Ask him yourself."

You brushed off her comments, deciding to wonder around on your own for a while, taking in the art by yourself. As you neared a far corner, looking up at a brightly colored painting, someone was pulling you into a closed off section by your elbow. Rafe released you when you were almost out of sight, hidden from most but not enough to raise suspicion.

"Something wrong, Mr Adler?"

"Not at all." He smiled. "I got bored of talking business. I figured that you might have something more interesting to amuse me with."

His eyes shamelessly roamed your body, running up your legs, your chest and shoulders until he found your eyes. You gulped, trying to find something to say. He brushed a stray strand of hair back, tucking it behind your ear and letting his fingertips trail down the side of you neck. You shivered, eyes fluttering closed as you tried not to step any closer to him even though that was all you wanted. His hand moved to run down your back, lower and lower, until it settled on the curve of your ass. Your eyes shot open, meeting his amused gaze.

"Come on, I think the auction is starting." He gave your ass a firm slap before heading back to the main part of the room, not bothering to look back at you. You stood in shocked silence alone for the best part of ten minutes until you had gathered your thoughts enough to rejoin the party.

Marjorie chuckled at your shaken demeanor, having seen Mr Adler return with the cockiest of looks on his face. You gave her a kiss on the cheek before you left, having the driver call you a cab rather than wait and ride home with Rafe.

You couldn't let yourself give in to him, he was your boss and it was inappropriate. Your mind had screamed at you when his hands were on you, ' _you should stop him_ ' but the other half of your brain, the brain that longed for his touch only retorted a ' _why? no one will ever know_ '.

* * *

You were a mix of emotions on the day of the final event. You were sad that it was the last evening you'd spend entirely with Rafe, nervous since you hadn't seen him since the ass slapping incident, aroused every time you thought of said incident and angry at yourself for feeling aroused.

You were getting ready at Rafe's house since he'd had a lengthy meeting that afternoon and would only have a short period of time to get himself ready before heading to the ball. You had everything you needed in your office after lugging it all there that morning.

You had your hair placed into loose waves with a shimmering smoky eye and dark red lip. The dress was beautiful, Ellie Sabb so you were told. The material was completely see through, glittering black flowers strategically placed in mass over the stomach and breasts and dotted about on the long sleeves and floor length skirt.

Once Rafe was ready he made his way into your office, not bothering to knock. Again his eyes scanned your frame, devouring the image. Before he could speak however, you had your own question.

"Why are we going to the ball this evening?" He looked a little confused at the question and so you continued. "The reason you said yes to all of these events was to network but everyone that will be at the ball tonight, you've already seen at one of the other events. There really is no reason for you to go tonight."

Rafe collected himself quickly, straightening the tie of his fitted black suit. "Well when the most beautiful woman in the room is on your arm you get used to showing her off."

"Hm." You bit your lip before remembering your lipstick and releasing it. "Perhaps Marjorie was right." You murmured without thinking but Rafe heard you.

"About what?"

"You." You confess, deciding to hell with it. "She seems to think you have a thing for me, Mr Adler. I can't help but think, perhaps she was right."

"Perhaps she was." Rafe's smirk caught you off guard and you struggled not to march over and kiss him right there. "Maybe we should just skip this event. There'll always be others and besides, like you said, it's not going to benefit me in anyway."

"No." Your breath hitched as you, for the first time, defied your boss. He gave you a questioning look. "I was just asking for clarification." You shrugged. "I'm actually quite looking forward to showing off this dress." You held up each side of the skirt, knowing the shifting of the material revealed more of your flesh. Rafe's nostrils flared as they always did when things didn't go his way and you smiled inwardly, your newly forming plan beginning to work already. "We should leave now before we're late."

You were buzzing with excitement when you arrived at the ball and purposely distanced yourself from Rafe. You knew that riling him up like this probably wasn't the best idea but you just couldn't help yourself. The whole evening you sent him subtle flirty glances, playful winks and you even managed to work up the courage to pinch his ass as you passed him once. When you found yourself beside him during a conversation between a large group of people, he leant close to your ear so that only you could hear him.

"It's a dangerous game your playing, sweetheart."

"Maybe I like the game." You whispered back before excusing yourself and slipping away from the discussion.

Once again you found yourself in the company of Marjorie who was stood by the bar, drink in hand. She gestured for the bar tender to fix you one when she saw you approach.

"You and your boss have been eyeing each other all evening." She started as soon as you reached her. "Did you ask him?"

"Yes. You were right."

"So, what on earth are you doing here?" Marjorie seemed confused and you laughed at her expression.

"I'm playing hard to get, as they say."

"You're torturing that poor boy."

"Only a little." You smirked and she let out a loud cackle at the comment. "I just wish I'd known about this before I'd put on my underwear. They aren't exactly pretty."

"Oh, honey, you've got to come to my place."

Marjorie finished her drink before pulling you along with her to find her husband who, luckily was talking to Rafe. She insisted that the two of you join them for drinks at their house which wasn't too far from the ball, ignoring Rafe's rejection. You saw him staring at you but merely shrugged with a small smile and followed the older woman from the building.

"Now you gentlemen stay and talk for a while, I want to show this young lady my new collection."

You had no idea what Marjorie was talking about until she lead you into an upstairs room that looked like one of the many fancy dressing rooms you'd seen in French movies. You were amazed as you ran your hand over the soft velvety fabric of her chaise lounge. It turned out that Marjorie owned her own fashion line which also had a lingerie collection. She showed you a few pieces, some of which you fell in love with.

She let you pick out a couple of sets that you liked, guiding you to a changing room to slip into one whilst she boxed up the others. When you returned upstairs you could see the urgency in Rafe's eyes. He wanted to leave and he wanted to leave now.

"What's this?" He asked when he saw the boxed in your arms.

"Just a few gifts from Marjorie." You smiled, noting the wink she sent his way and the tilt of his head when he caught it.

The two of you left soon after, placing the boxes in the trunk of the car and heading home. Rafe was silent, hands clenched into fists on his lap and for a while you wondered if maybe you'd pissed him off too much. Maybe he wasn't interested anymore. But when the driver pulled up at your house and Rafe insisted he continue straight to his, since you had business to discuss, you realised he was just tense with his built up frustration.

Once you were inside Rafe's house you were at a loss. You had only planned to tease him for the night at the ball but now you were completely alone with him in his house. You stood awkwardly in the hallway as he stalked over to you, stopping just behind you so his breath ticked your neck.

"Don't you _ever_ tease me like that again." He practically growled into your ear. "Go into my office and stand in front of my desk."

You moved forward on shaky legs, nervous but excited as you felt that familiar tingle between your legs. Only this time it wasn't your thoughts causing it, it was actually happening.

You stood before his desk, turning to face the door as he entered through it. He tutted, shaking his head and swirling his finger in a circular motion, making you turn your back to him. You watched as he dropped into his chair, watching you for a moment.

"Take off your dress." You balked, having expected to be having him take it off for you. " _Quickly_."

You reached behind you for the zipper, just managing to catch it and slip it down, sliding the dress from off your shoulders and letting it fall, pooling around your feet. You bent forward, slowly, letting your breasts squeeze together as you picked up the dress and draped it over a chair.

"Didn't I tell you not to tease me again?"

He let his eyes rake over your body, eyeing the lace covering your most intimate places. You smiled a little, informing him that that was one of the gifts from Marjorie.

"I'll have to send her a thank you note." He murmured, standing from his chair and moving towards you. "You know, I've seen the way you look at me." His voice was low as he circled you, hand trailing around your waist, skimming along the top of the waistline of your panties. "I'll bet you think of me too, don't you?" He pressed a hand to your stomach as he stopped behind you, pulling you against his chest. "Don't you?"

"Y-yes." You breathed.

"Tell me." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Tell me what you do when you think of me when your alone at night and no one can see you."

"I touch myself." Your confession came out in a breathless whisper, eyes slipping shut as his finger tips danced around your belly button, lips brushing the skin on your neck.

"Devil's in the details."

"I... I tease myself, my nipples until I can't stand it." Rafe hums against your skin, urging you on. "Then I-I play with my clit, making myself wet until I can stand to slip a finger inside. When I'm really turned on I use two."

"Do you fuck yourself until you cum?"

"Yes." You gasped, hearing him curse for the first time was making pools form in your underwear.

"Do you make yourself scream my name?" Again you panted out a yes and Rafe chuckled, biting your shoulder, enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin. "I bet I can make you scream it louder."

"Yes... _please_."

"I want something first." He turned you to face him, loosening his tie as his lust filled eyes bore into you. "On your knees."

You sank to the floor, hands reaching to run up his thighs. You gripped his erection through his trousers, biting your lip when you realised the size. Whilst he busied himself with removing his suit jacket and tie, you were unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers, tugging on them until his cock was free from all restraints.

You wrapped your hand around the base of him, taking the head into your mouth immediately, sucking and swirling your tongue around. Rafe let out a short, sharp breath before he began guiding you up and down his shaft. He pushed your head firmly down until you had taken all of him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat, making you gag slightly until he released you. You barely managed to drag in a breath before he was holding your head in place and fucking your mouth.

You could feel the cold metal of his zipper hitting against your throat with every thrust and you attempted to tug his pants the rest of the way down but he stopped you, pulling himself from your mouth and pulling you to stand up. He pushed you back against the desk until you felt your ass press against it.

He reached around to your back, unhooking the bra and tearing it from your, tossing it across the room. His lips closed around one of your nipples and you released a moan, jumping slightly when his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. He did the same to the other nipple before sucking and biting at the soft skin of your breasts, intent on leaving his mark behind.

As he continued his assault, his hand slipped into your underwear causing you to gasp and involuntarily buck against his hand. He used his free hand to hold your hips against the desk, long fingers rubbing against your clit in circles before the moved lower to push two digits inside of you. You let your head fall back, eyes closing as you moaned in pleasure. You were almost reaching your peak when he pulled his hand away, sucking your juices from his fingers.

"Take them off." He demanded and you waisted no time in pushing your panties down to the floor. He held out his hand and you handed him the garment, watching as placed it inside a drawer in his desk before returning to you.

You didn't have time to question him when he turned you back to face the desk, pushing you to bend until your elbows were rested against the thick wood. He tapped your feet with his own, separating your legs so that you were fully exposed to him.

You felt his fingers intrude again and you smiled, thinking that finally you would get your release but Rafe had no such plan. Once again, just before you could climax, he removed his fingers to place them between his lips again. You whimpered a little, frowning when he knelt down behind you.

Then you felt his tongue, lapping at your folds and flicking against your clit. Your knees almost buckled right then and there but he pushed your hips up to keep you standing. He ate you like a starved man but once again, denied you of your orgasm. This time your groaned out right, straightening up and catching his elbow, pulling him close to you.

"Please, Rafe." You moved so your lips were close to his. "Please let me cum." You tried to kiss him but he pulled his head back, smirk returning to his face.

" _Mr Adler or Sir_... You tease me all evening and think you can have what you want?" He scoffed. "You don't get to cum until I tell you to and you don't get to kiss me until I say so. _Understood_?"

"Of course, Mr Adler."

You nodded meekly as he pushed you to your previous position, bent forward against the table. You felt his hands run down your back, cupping your ass as he had at the auction. This time, the slap was harder and followed up with a rough caress before another slap hit you. He repeated the process, slap and caress, slap and caress until you were begging him to fuck you. You whimpered, pleading, hands blindly grasping at the air behind you, hoping to find a part of him to grab hold of.

And then all of a sudden he thrust himself into you with no word of warning, filling you up in the most delicious way. Your moan came out like a scream and you just manage to catch his, deep and throaty as you had imagined it to be. Once he had gotten over the initial penetration he began to thrust into you, pace picking up to a relentless speed which continued until you were screaming out his name.

"Don't you _dare_ cum yet!" He grunted as he pounded into you from behind. You let your head drop to his desk as you could barely control your limbs. You tried to hold off your orgasm for as long as you could manage but it was useless, he was hitting just the right spot over and over and you'd never had to hold back before.

"Shit, I can't! I can't stop, fuck, _I'm cumming_!"

You yelled out, body shaking violently as you had the most intense orgasm you'd ever felt. Your body went limp, only behind held up by Rafe's strong arm around your waist. He pulled himself from you and you made a noise at the loss of contact. He turned you around, pushing you against the desk once more as he gripped your hair, pulling it back slightly so you were forced to look into his eyes.

"I said don't cum."

"I couldn't help it, sir."

He pulled you to the other side of his desk where he sat down in his leather chair, pulling you to climb onto his lap. You sank down on his cock, small gasps escaping you. He held your hips just above his own and began thrusting into you until he could feel you tightening around his cock. All at once he stopped, hands squeezing your waist and hips dropping into his seat.

"Fuck me." He instructed. "Fuck me until we cum."

"Can I kiss you?" You pouted slightly, longing to feel his lips on yours.

"Make me cum first."

You began bouncing up and down his cock, circling your hips as much as your could, feeling yourself building up once again. You don't know whether it was the situation, the feel of him inside you or just Rafe himself, but you knew for a fact you had never had so many orgasm build ups in one day before, let alone an evening.

Soon enough Rafe's grip on your hips was tightening, sure to leave bruises as his mouth hung open, gasps of air coming from him. You ground yourself down on him, eyes clenching shut as you rode yourself through another shuddering orgasm. Rafe pushed himself inside of you as deep as he could, a long, loud moan spilling from his lips, followed my a number of curse words and your name.

He slumped in his chair, chest heaving as he was still sheathed inside of you. You placed a hand on his sweaty chest, your own breath coming in short bursts. He caught your eye, offering a small smile before he reached up, hand cupping the back of your neck and pulling you towards him.

Your lips finally met in a heated kiss, his tongue finding it's way between your lips as you leant into him. You knew, somewhere in the back of you mind, that there was no going back now. You'd fucked your boss. You probably should've been worried about your future, wondered if you'd be fired but the feeling of him still buried inside of you, his fingers on your hips and in your hair and his lips on yours, you couldn't really think about much else other than Rafe Adler.


	3. The Next Step

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _The Next Step_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2680 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

You had insisted on returning home after your little rendezvous with Rafe. He told you to take the following day off, to recover. He'd said it with a wink and you could barely control the flutter in your stomach. Thankfully, you had your clothes from the morning still in your office and so once you'd changed you called a cab, insisting there was no need to call his driver back, and headed home.

When you woke the following morning you had a dull, aching soreness between your thighs. You felt yourself blush at the memories as you made yourself some tea and ran a bath, full of bubbles and bath salts. But as you relaxed into the warm water, feeling it ease some of the pain, you felt that wash of dread run through you. What was Rafe thinking now? Was he going to call you and tell you not to bother going back to work? Would he think he could use you regularly just to fuck when he needed to?

You lay in the tub for hours, over thinking every touch, every word, every tiny detail of your relationship over the past six months. When you got out, skin pruning, you decided you were going to act like nothing happened. You would only mention it if he brought it up. You would not let yourself be seen as a lovesick idiot, fawning over her boss. You were smarter than that.

You went to work the following day with that idea in your head. You'd also had to use alot of make up the cover the marks he'd left on your neck and down your chest.

For the most part it seemed that Rafe had the same idea. He didn't mention it, he didn't smirk at you or wink at you, in fact he barely even spoke to you. At first you didn't mind, since you were avoiding him too but soon enough you started to feel like maybe he regretted it. Maybe he had just taken pity on your pathetic attempts at flirting in the past or thought it was an appropriate thank you for attending all of those events with him. Maybe he was just drunk.

Thoughts like that filled your head for weeks but what you didn't know is that Rafe Adler, was also struggling. Under you nose, just across the hall from you, he too was trying to figure out how he could deal with this mess he'd gotten you both into.

He did not fall in love with his assistant. He repeated it to himself everyday before you arrived at his house to start working. He tried to act aloof, cold and unapproachable, which had worked to begin with. You'd done the same after all. But then he noticed your downcast eyes whenever he passed, your distant looks, mouth turned down at the corners and he realised, maybe his plan was just about the dumbest plan he'd ever had.

He had been planning on talking to you before you left that evening, four weeks after the night you'd spent together, but you had barged into his office before he could even stand up.

"I can't do this anymore." You started, hands shaking and thoughts swimming. "I don't know what that night meant to you but I can't keep pretending that it didn't mean anything to me. I know that sleeping with my boss was an idiot move but I did and I don't regret it." Rafe opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off. "I didn't want it to be a one time thing, Mr Adler and I know how inappropriate in work relationships are and I realize that our working situation has become... uncomfortable. So, I quit."

"You quit?"

"Yes. I'm leaving. I've left a few numbers on my desk of other personal assistants I know who would do you a great service. I'm sorry." You turned to leave, barely making it to the door before Rafe finally spoke up.

"So, you're just going to leave?" He asked and you nodded. "Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"No." You frowned, the tone of his voice was quiet, so unlike what you were used to.

"What if I told you that I didn't want it to be a one time thing either." He stood up, moving slowly towards you. "I'm not good with this kind of thing but I'm trying, ok? I need you here."

"As your assistant?"

"Yes." He brushed your hair back, tucking it behind your ear. "And, if you like, as a girlfriend. You don't have to pretend it didn't mean anything in front of me, y'know? I want you and you want me too."

"Mr Adler..."

"Call me Rafe."

Rafe held your face between his hands, scanning your face for a second before leaning down and stealing a chaste kiss. You didn't even get the chance to close your eyes before he'd pulled away and you pouted.

"Don't you go and leave me now. Especially after we just spent hours networking with all those stuffy assholes."

"I'm not going anywhere." You laughed.

Rafe kissed you again, longer this time, pulling away to press another kiss to your forehead before informing you he needed the number for the Bradley's. You nodded, slipping back into work mode and heading back into your office with a smile that matched your boss' on your face.

* * *

For the rest of the day, you continued like you usually did, only this time your office doors were wide open, as were his. You liked being able to look up and see him working at his desk. Occasionally when you looked at him, he was staring straight back at you. When you stood from your desk at lunch time you could feel his eyes watching you.

"I'm going on my lunch break." You explained and he nodded in thought before standing and following you.

"Why don't we eat together?"

You laughed a little as he fell into step beside you. "You know I don't expect you to do all the regular boyfriend stuff. I know that's not who you are."

"Says who?" He frowned. "And besides, we're just eating together, it's not like I'm bringing you bouquets of flowers and chocolates."

You ate together at the kitchen counter, Rafe's kitchen staff watching you with curiosity but Rafe shooed them away. You asked more about Rafe's treasure hunting past and he told you stories about some of the dangers he had face and of course over come. He even promised to show you some of his artifacts one day.

Before you left for the night, you stopped by his office to say goodbye, only to remember something you needed from him.

"Are you done for the day?" He seemed almost sad that you were leaving and you gave him a small smile.

"Yes but I just remembered I wanted to ask you something." You gestured awkwardly to his desk already feeling the heat rising to your cheeks. "You still have my uh... my underwear."

"Oh!" Suddenly Rafe was turning a brilliant shade of tomato red and you couldn't help but be curious. "I uh, they're just... I-"

"Where are they?" You rounded his desk, pulling open the drawer you had seen him put them in but they were no longer there. Frowning you dropped you bag and coat into the chair, waiting with your arms folded. "Where are my panties?" You asked again and Rafe cleared his throat and gave a mumble. "What?"

"In my bedroom." He answered again, clearer this time and your face broke out into a mischievous smirk. "What?" His face dropped as he practically heard your thoughts. "No, don't you dare."

It was too late. You were tearing out of his office and up the large staircase, trying your best to keep running despite your laughter. The only room in the upstairs of the house that you had been in was the bathroom and you were always quick to scurry back to your desk.

Your only issue once you were upstairs was that you had no idea which room was Rafe's bedroom. You pushed open doors at random until you spotted the door at the very end of the corridor. You assumed it would be the master bedroom and charged towards it, vaguely aware of how close Rafe's footfalls were behind you.

You slammed the door shut behind you, hoping to buy some time. Rafe's room was large, master bed sitting central against the back wall with side tables either side. The feature wall was dark grey whilst the rest were an off white colour. You couldn't concentrate on the rest of the decor though as you tried to find what you were looking for.

They were not in his dresser and so you turned to the side tables. You opened one, finding only a phone charger and a book and so quickly ran to the other side, just managing to open it and lift your black lace panties as Rafe tackled you onto the bed. He took the garment from you, face still red as he straddled your waist.

"Y'know, they feel alot stickier than I remember." You teased, noting the flare in his nostrils. "Have you been using them?"

"Don't be _ridiculous_." He climbed off of you, crossing the room to stand in front of the windows, covered by gossamer curtains.

"Weren't you the one that made me confess how I touch myself when I think of you?" You crossed the room, trailing your hands up his spine. "Return the favor." You gripped his wrist, pushing it forward so he could see your panties that he held in his fingers. "Did you smell them?"

"No." He growled, fists clenching and knuckles turning white. You let your arms wrap around his waist, hands slipping to his belt. "I... used them." He gulped, not used to not being in control of the situation. He stammered as you unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants slightly down.

"Like this?"

You took the panties from his hand and wrapped them around his cock before using your other hand to move them up and down his shaft. He whimpered slightly before nodding, eyes fluttering closed.

"Yes, j-just like that."

His own larger hand closed around yours, speeding up your pace. You let your free hand slip beneath his shirt, running up his spine and over his shoulder blades. This didn't last long as the feel of your nails against his skin pulled Rafe back to his senses and he stilled your hand. He dropped your panties to the ground as he turned and picked you up. You squealed, wrapping your legs around his waist until he gently lay you on his bed.

He stood up, pulling off his shirt and his pants, leaving him completely exposed. He had a faint smile on his lips as he crawled his way up to you, nuzzling his face into your neck and giving the sensitive flesh there a quick nip. You let your fingers run through his hair and he gave an appreciative moan before pulling back to capture your lips in a needy kiss.

You let him pull off your shirt and bra, head lolling back when his mouth found your breasts again. He licked a strip between your breasts, tickling you and making you laugh. He smiled at the sound before he moved to tear of your pants, tossing them across the room.

He took his sweet time caressing your things and pressing kisses along them. You knew he was doing it on purpose to tease you but you refused to beg him, not this time. He didn't care though, his talented mouth was soon pressed against your pussy, tongue running across your clit and dipping into you. You gasped, fingers once again tangling into his hair and giving it sharp tugs which he seemed to enjoy.

"Fuck, that feels so good, Rafe." You panted and he hummed against you, sending vibrations coursing through you until he slipped a finger into you. "Ah, Jesus fuck!"

You bucked your hips up against him, moaning his name loudly as he made you cum, lapping up your juices as you did. His tongue was unrelenting and you had to pull on his hair to make him stop when you could barely stand it anymore. He wiped his chin, climbing up your body, stopping to press kisses up your stomach and across your breasts.

When he kissed you again, tongue finding yours, you could taste yourself on him. You reached down to pump his cock a few times before you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulling him into you, hoping he'd get the message. He reached his own hand down, lining himself up with your entrance before slowly pushing himself into you.

This time was so different to the first with Rafe. Before he had given you no time to adjust to his size, pounding into you without faltering until you were a shaking mess beneath him. This time he went slowly, chest pressed flush against yours as his hips moved in a gentle rhythm. His lips barely left your skin, kissing anywhere he could reach and sucking marks into your neck which you knew you'd have to cover again.

When your second orgasm quickly rolled it's way around he pulled back slightly, staring intently into your eyes as he angled his hips in just the perfect way to hit your spot. He watched as you mouth formed the perfect o, eyes fluttering shut despite trying to hold his gaze. His name spilled from your lips and a long groan followed, your whole body shuddering through the climax.

His lips covered yours before you could recover and his speed increased, bucking into you faster and harder than he had previously but not as hard as your first time. You could already feel yourself building up again and you scratched your nails down his shoulder blades. He hissed a little but shot you a smirk that told you just how much he loved the feeling.

"Rafe, you feel so good!" You moaned and he kissed you again. It seemed every time you spoke of how good he made you feel, it almost spurred him on. He kissed you each time and you loved the flash of smile you saw when you did. "You're so good, baby, you're gonna make me cum again." Another kiss, another smile and a new look of determination as his fingers started to tease your clit.

As soon as he felt you begin to tighten around him, he pressed his forehead against yours as he too started to cum. You gripped the back of his neck with one hand, his broad shoulder with the other as you almost screamed his name. You were met with groans of your own name from Rafe as he stared straight into your eyes, one hand holding onto your breast, the other holding his weight.

He stilled, gently laying himself on you but you didn't mind the weight as you panted beneath him, thoroughly exhausted. You lay like that for a while before he pulled himself out of you and rolled onto his back.

"You could stay the night." He said at last and you turned your head to look at him. "If you want to."

"I'd love to."

You smiled as he sat up, pulling the covers over the two of you, hiding a smile when you snuggled into his chest. He kept one arm around your shoulders, the other rested behind his head as he let you trace patterns into his chest hair. Suddenly you sat up with a gasp and he panicked that something was wrong.

"Did the kitchen staff leave before I came to see you in your office?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. Why?" He scoffed a little, wondering why you were concerning yourself with their whereabouts as your face paled.

"I think we might have just given them an audio show."


	4. Three Day Weekend

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _Three Day Weekend_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _4279 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:  
_

* * *

 ** _WARNING - NSFW_**

* * *

Keeping up your professional appearance when Rafe Adler is both your boss and your boyfriend turned out to be harder than you expected. Especially when said man does everything within his power to have you blushing, squirming and nearly ready to pounce on him at any given moment.

You knew that Rafe was a flirt, he always had been, but it seemed that since you started dating, he upped the ante. Whenever he passed you he would slap, pinch or squeeze your ass which always resulted in a gasp or yelp from you. He would say something suggestive in front of co workers and see how long he could keep it up until you had to excuse yourself. He'd even started to send you flirty e-mails whilst you were in the middle of a meeting on his behalf.

He liked to steal kisses where he knew you could be seen by his other staff, knowing how you'd try to resist but ultimately couldn't. You were trying your damnedest to keep this relationship a secret from your colleagues but it seemed that Rafe was doing the exact opposite. It confused the hell out of you, especially since you knew what a private man he was.

You had the three day weekend off to visit a few friends who lived out of town and you were just set to leave early Friday morning when there was a knock on your door. It was a delivery boy with a rather large parcel for you. You signed and kicked the door shut, placing the box on your kitchen counter whilst you hunted for a knife to slice through the tape.

You didn't remember ordering anything recently and so when you saw the ' _Adam & Eve_' logo at the top of the order form and Rafe Adler's name as the payment, you nearly fainted. Trust Rafe to give you the weekend off but send you a sex toy shipment to keep you occupied. You took a quick snap of the company logo, sending it to Rafe with a handful of question marks. His reply was almost immediate.

' _ **So you don't get bored whilst you're away. x**_ '

You shook your head even though he couldn't see you as you began to rifle through the box. There were a few stimulant gels and lubes on top with a packet of batteries. Underneath there were four smaller boxes. One held a costume, the label reading 'slutty maid' and you couldn't help but snort at the thought of wearing it. Another box had a set of lingerie that left very little to the imagination and your mind was reeling that Rafe even liked this stuff, he just didn't strike you as the type.

The last two boxes were what startled you the most. One was a clear and purple colored rabbit vibrator, apparently called a 'thrusting jack rabbit'. You could feel yourself blushing and replaced the lid of the box before turning to the other. This one was blue, called the 'Caribbean Blue 8 1/2" G-Spot Vibrator'. Your hands were shaking at the prospect of using them until you remembered exactly what you were supposed to be doing that weekend. You grabbed your phone and called Rafe.

"Did you like your gifts?" He answered without a hello, already knowing why you were calling.

"Rafe, I'm spending the weekend with my friends. I don't think they'll like it if I'm walking around in a maids costume."

"You have your own room, don't you?"

"Of course I do but what am I supposed to do? Oh I'll be back later guys I just have to go and get myself off with a vibrator my boyfriend bought for me?" You could hear Rafe's sigh on the other end and for a second you felt bad. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I do like them but maybe wait until I get back ok? I can model the outfits for you... Unless you want the staff at the spa to see me in them..."

"No!" You knew just how to rile Rafe up. He hated the thought of anyone else seeing your body but him. "I want a show when you get back."

"You can have _anything_ you want come Monday morning. Ok?" You heard him sigh again as you ran your fingers over the packaging.

"Ok. Have a good weekend and... Do you have to go for a massage?" You snorted at his badly hidden jealousy.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the thought of another man oiling me up and rubbing me down." Rafe almost growled your name in a tone of warning. "As long as I can get one from you when I get back, I promise I'll just go to the pool instead."

"Good. Alright, I'll see you on Monday then?"

"See you later, sweetheart."

You heard the beep of your ride outside and headed for the door, dropping your phone into your bag. You hesitated with your hand on the door handle, cursing yourself as you turned back. You took everything out of it's boxes and stuffed them into your already over packed bag before rushing out for your car. It wasn't until you were halfway through your journey that you realised something. Rafe liked to tease you all the time, it was only fair that you got your own back.

* * *

When you arrived at the spa you greeted all your friends, quickly agreeing to dump your luggage in your room and return to the bar/restaurant for drinks. Once you were alone in your room you placed your suitcase on the large bed, opening it up and taking out Rafe's gifts. With a mischievous smirk you placed them atop of all your clothes and pulled out your phone to snap a quick picture.

' _Oops, how did these sneak their way into my case? xx_ '

You sent him the image and left your room, stomach fluttering at the thought of him receiving that text whilst entertaining the Bradley family he'd been working on settling a deal with for weeks. You knew he had a meeting with them today and you knew just how much this would rile him.

You met with your friends and sat down to have a few drinks together. You'd almost completely forgotten about the text you'd sent to Rafe until your phone buzzed in your pocket, causing that familiar tingle of excitement to run through your body.

' ** _I knew you couldn't resist. Do I get any more pictures of my naughty girl?_** '

You bit your lips, hiding a smile as you thought on how to reply. Your friend caught your expression however and gave you a knowing look.

"So are you going to tell us about your new man then or are we going to have to torture it out of you?" She laughed, sipping on her drink.

"I shouldn't." You blushed. These girls didn't work with you though. They didn't live in the same town as Rafe and they didn't even know him, or at least you didn't think they did. And these were the girls you'd come to trust with everything, the kinds of friends who had been there at your best and worst moments and hadn't found anything to scare them off yet.

"Oh god, it's not another version of your ex is it?" Another friend asked. You knew none of your friends had liked your ex and to be honest, now that you had Rafe, you weren't sure why you did either. He had lived off your income for the best part of a year before your friends made you realize he was no good.

"God no!" You chuckled, swirling your straw around your drink before deciding it had been too long since you'd had a good long chat about men and the like with your friends. "You can't tell anyone else outside of us though." You warned and they all nodded. "It's... I'm dating my boss."

There were giggles and gasps all around and you understood why. To your friends it was probably the most sordid thing you'd ever done.

"I thought you worked for some rich tycoon."

"Well, he is rich and he does own a business but he inherited it from his father. And well, he's not-"

You cut yourself off, about to say he isn't your typical rich boy but, in a lot of ways, he was. He loved to live in luxury, nothing was too expensive and he didn't really care about his staff as long as they did their jobs. He was a little snobbish and arrogant too. But there was so much more to him than that but you just weren't sure how to express it.

"He's not what?"

"He's not _just_ a rich boy." You sighed. "He doesn't really like the business side of things to be honest, he does it for his dad. He has other passions that are really interesting... And yeah he can be arrogant and cold sometimes but he's really sweet deep down, he just doesn't always know how to show it."

"How did you end up dating your boss? Isn't your rule, 'no relationships in the work place'?"

"Well... yeah. I tried to avoid it for a while but I couldn't in the end. He invited me as his plus one to a bunch of charity events and well, the last one ended up back at his place with me feeling very sore afterwards."

You never had been one to give every little detail of your sex life and you knew that Rafe would be thankful for that. You hid a blush as the girls giggled at your confession, seeing a new side to their friend that had been long hidden.

"What's he like in bed, is he big?" Your friend cackled, her numerous drinks finally beginning to catch up to her.

"Oh I'm _very_ satisfied." You smirked. "And he knows exactly what he's doing and what I want."

"You lucky bitch." One of your friends shook her head. "A rich boyfriend with a big dick and talented between the sheets. I could only dream."

The conversation continued on in such a manner for a long while. At one point you managed to type a quick reply to Rafe, hoping to get him just anxious enough to wait for you.

' _Talking about my well endowed and talented partner to the girls at the moment. As soon as I get back, I might take some pictures. Depends if I get anything to spur me on. xx_ '

By the time you got back to your room in the evening you were just a little more than tipsy. The thought of Rafe, hard and alone back at his place had you wet and wanting but you wanted to delay this for as long as possible. The release was always sweeter the longer you held on. That was something Rafe had taught you.

You checked your phone once you were sat on your bed and found that Rafe had sent you a picture. You opened it up, squeezing your thighs together when you saw it. Rafe was in his suit, standing in front of a mirror with his phone in hand. At a quick glance it seemed like a self indulgent mirror selfie but when you looked properly you saw the prominent outline of his thick shaft, visible in his slacks.

' ** _Don't tease me for too long, love. x_** '

You smiled at the caption before placing down your phone and pulling on the skimpy lingerie he had bought for you. The bra was a soft material, almost sheer with rose colored lace edging. The thong matched, the material barely enough to cover your pussy. You lay down on your stomach, arching your back so your ass was pronounced and took a picture over your shoulder.

' _Did you mean like this? xx_ '

You rolled onto your back waiting for his reply which came only as the word 'please' and a sad emoji. You giggled to yourself as you held the camera above you. You framed it so you could see your chest, nipples visible through the sheer material of the bra. You hair fanned out around you and you were thankful that you had spent extra time doing your makeup that day. Biting your lip in the most seductive expression you could muster, you took another picture and sent it to Rafe.

' _Or like this?_ '

' ** _Baby girl, you are something else..._** '

You loved it when Rafe called you baby girl but you loved hearing the pet name even more when he'd been denied you for a while and took out that frustration on you upon your return. You took one more picture that evening, of your hand just beginning to slip into your underwear before you said goodnight and put your phone on silent.

* * *

You woke on late Saturday morning to multiple texts from Rafe. He warned you not to tease him, not to leave him wanting more. When he realised you really had gone to sleep he had sent you one picture, of his cock lay against his stomach, cum spread across himself and chest flushed.

' _What a wake up call. xx_ '

You sent him the text, slipped into you bikini and heading to leave before deciding to send him another. You set both vibrators against your pillow beside the maids outfit and took a picture.

' _This naughty little maid is going to work later but she isn't sure which tool she should use first. Any instructions, sir?_ '

You headed down to meet your friends in the pool, doing a couple of laps by yourself before the group of you headed to relax in the Jacuzzi. It took Rafe a while to reply to you and you were confused, until you remembered he was having lunch with Marjorie and her husband. The couple had become good friends of yours and Rafe's and were the only people who knew of your out of work relationship.

' _Everything alright, Mr Adler?_ '

You knew using names like 'Sir' and 'Mr Adler' were sure to get him going. He loved being in charge and you had absolutely no problem with him being in control but sometimes, you just had to tease, get him so worked up that he'd treat you just as rough as he did that first time.

' _ **I was eating lunch with Marj and Eric. You will be punished when you get home.**_ '

' _But... I just wanted some instructions, sir._ '

' ** _The blue one first, still in costume. Then the purple one, no clothes._** '

You felt your pussy grow wet at his commands and you could barely wait until your friends went off for the massages. They asked why you weren't coming and when you said you didn't fancy it, it didn't take long for them to realize just who it was you were texting and what you were going to do. They teased you for a brief second before they left. You sat in the Jacuzzi for a little while longer and decided that just a little more teasing wouldn't do any harm.

You set your camera to video and started to record. The loud bubbles made your breasts move and as you moved the camera closer, your hard nipples were clearly visible through the fabric of your bikini. You reached behind you, flicking the switch to turn off the bubbles.

With a quick glance around the room ensuring that the only people in there were in the pool and couldn't see you, you angled the camera to the water so you were filming your legs. You filmed your own hand, pushing your bikini bottoms to the side and slipping two fingers inside of yourself. You pulled the camera back to your face, lip held between your teeth as you tried to stifle a moan. You filmed you pulling out your finger and holding them to your lips to taste yourself. You blew a kiss to the camera before cutting it off.

You sent the video without a caption, knowing the curiosity would force him to open it. You knew the risk of him opening it in public but you guessed he'd have the common sense with that it being from you, he should wait until he was home.

* * *

When you got back to your hotel room you were quick to change into the maids costume. The underwear was black with white lace, the panties having three rows of white frill along to top of the ass and suspender clips. There was a tiny apron that came with it, typically black with a white panel on the front. When you tied it around your waist it barely covered your crotch. You pulled on the white stocking with lace tops and you were set. When you looked over your reflection in the mirror you couldn't help but giggle.

You found out the only pair of heels you'd taken with you, luckily in black, and slipped them on before taking a picture ready for Rafe. You were waiting for his reply to the video before you began and thankfully it came fairly quickly.

' ** _Baby girl, you have no idea what you do to me._** '

' _Show me._ '

You waited until you received a picture. Rafe sat on his bed, cock in hand, and you could tell from the leaking precum that he hadn't yet began to please himself.

' _Seems like your maid is right on time to please you, sir._ '

You attached the picture of you in your costume and were happy to have an instant reply.

' ** _Bend over, show me where you're going to put that vibrator._** '

You never realised how much fun sexting could be before but as you stood with your back to the mirror, bending forward to take the perfect shot, you couldn't say you wouldn't be trying this again next time you were away for the weekend.

Once you'd sent him the new image you decided to let yourself take over. You set the phone on the dresser, ensuring it was at the perfect angle to see you. You stepped back, running your hands down your body, wiggling your hips a little and giving him a teasing wink. You pulled at the bra, letting your nipples peek out for a second before replacing the material and moving to unclip your stockings. You turned, bending forward and running your fingers over the wet patch that had formed on your panties before you hooked your thumbs in the waist band and slowly wiggled them down, exposing you to the camera.

You straightened up, bending so that your face was directly in front of the camera and blew a kiss before ending the recording and sending it to Rafe.

' _Tell me sir, do you prefer the pictures or the videos?_ '

' ** _Videos._** '

With the short and concise answer you knew his hands were too busy taking care of himself and so you climbed onto your bed and set to work. You opened up your laptop to use as a phone prop, setting it between your spread legs, getting the perfect view of your soaked pussy. You hit record and grabbed the blue vibrator and two different lubes.

You took a quick glance at the bottle, picking the 'clit sensitizing' gel first. It was supposed to heighten the pleasure by making your little bundle of nerves highly sensitive. You squeezed a little of the gel onto your fingers, rubbing it straight onto you clit. It didn't take long for the effect to take hold, as soon as your started to only brush your fingertips along your clit your whole body jerked forward. You used your fingers to bring yourself to orgasm, which didn't take half as long as it normally did, and sent the video to Rafe. You made a mental note to keep that gel for yourself when you were home alone.

You're phone went off a few minutes later and you were thrilled when you saw the text.

' _ **Skype. Now.**_ '

You tossed your phone to the side and turned on your laptop, cursing it for not starting up quicker. Eventually you were on Skype and Rafe was already calling you before you could even hover over his name. You accepted the call and all too quickly realized that your camera was already pointed straight at your pussy. Luckily for you, Rafe gave a pleasured moan as soon as his audio kicked in.

"Hey, baby girl." He greeted. He was lay on his side, propped against his mounds of pillows, the camera angled so you could see him slowly tugging himself. "You sounded so good in that video."

"Thank you, sir." You shifted the camera so he could see all of you. "What would you like me to do now?"

"Do you have the blue toy?" You nodded, holding up the instrument. "Get it nice and wet for me." You reached for the other bottle of lube but stalled when you heard Rafe's tut. "Not with that, use your pretty mouth."

You smirked before slipping the head of the vibrator passed your lips. You sucked on the plastic of the toy for a minute or two, making sure it was wet before Rafe told you to stop.

"Put it in your pussy." He instructed and you could see how intense his gaze had become.

" _Ooh_." You moaned as you slid the toy into you. It was around the same length as Rafe, but not quite as thick. "Rafe, it-"

" _Sir_!"

"Sir, it feels so good."

"Better than me?"

"No, sir!" You sounded scandalized at the mere suggestion and Rafe chuckled.

"Go faster, sweetheart." You did as he instructed, your moans getting louder. "Turn it on." Biting your lip you twisted the bottom, gasping as the entire device started to vibrate inside of you. "How does it feel?"

"F-fuck, Rafe- Sir, it feels so _fucking_ good... God, I'm gonna cum, oh s- _shit_!"

Rafe pumped himself faster as he watched your back arch, head thrown back and legs twitching to close as your fucked yourself through your orgasm, slipping the device out when you couldn't handle the sensation anymore.

"I'm so glad you brought that." You panted, placing the now sticky toy down beside you.

"You're not done yet, baby girl. Get the purple one." You blinked, staring straight at Rafe until he barked at you to hurry. You retrieved the toy and were just about to wrap your lips around it when Rafe once again stopped you. "I think you're wet enough, put it straight in."

You moaned out his name, vaguely hearing his voice correcting you with a 'sir' as your pushed the toy deep inside you. This one had a rabbit device that stuck out at the front and brushed against your clit.

"Turn on both buttons, on high. It's three clicks, each one." Rafe instructed and you could barely believe what he had said. "C'mon now, three clicks."

You pushed the button for the cock like instrument inside of you first, hitting the button three times. The first time set it to a low vibrate, the second made the head swirl around inside of you and the third gave it a thrusting motion. You were already a moaning mess and you hadn't turned on the rabbit yet. Rafe guided you to hit the other button.

One, two, three. You didn't even need to moved this toy yourself, the high speed vibrations on your clit and the thrusting, vibrating movement inside of you made you slip down your pillows, unable to keep your eyes open.

"Don't pull it out until I say so, understand?" Rafe's eyes were flitting between the toy buried deep in your pussy and your face, twisting and contorting in pleasure. You managed to nod just before your third orgasm of the day hit you.

You could barely stand it, wanting to remove the toy and ease the pressure but you couldn't, Rafe hadn't given you permission yet. Your fourth orgasm came and went but still, no word from Rafe. When it came to the building tension for your fifth you forced your eyes open, staring at Rafe who was furiously pumping his cock as he watched you.

"Please, sir. I can't take any more."

"One more, honey. Just one more, you can do it."

You threw your head back, overcome with a sudden blissful darkness as you felt your hips lift from the bed. You heard a scream barely acknowledging it as your own. The movement of the toy stopped and you assumed your own muscles had forced it from you. You lay still for a few minutes, chest heaving as you caught your breath, not having the energy to lift your head when you heard Rafe grunting through his own orgasm, shouting out your name as he did.

When you finally got just enough energy to lift yourself up to see the screen you found it to be covered in a sticky wet substance. You touched your fingers to it with a frown.

"What _on earth..._ "

"You squirted." Rafe was smirking, eyes glinting as you noticed the cum splattered up his stomach again. "It was fucking glorious."

"I squirted?" You frowned, looking down at the toy between your legs, quickly shutting it off as you looked at the wet stains forming on your sheets. "I've never done that before."

"How did it feel?"

"Intense... Really, _really_ intense." You grinned, laughing a little as you suddenly became bashful at having done such a thing.

"Good intense, I take it?" You nodded and Rafe grinned wolfishly. "Good, I'm going to make you do it again when you get back."


	5. Privacy

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _Privacy_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1950 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Rafe Adler was a strange man to try and understand. When you had entered into a relationship with him, you had expected him to be secretive about it, never doing anything that could be even slightly seen as romantic to you in public and definitely not being the typical boyfriend type.

You were wrong. When you returned from your weekend away with your friends you came home to a huge bouquet of roses with a note to say that he got them because he didn't know what your favorites were. More often than not, you would find him watching you, with a look of lust usually, no matter where you were or who your company was.

You were the one trying desperately to keep this relationship a secret and Rafe Adler couldn't for the life of him figure out why. You liked him, that much was obvious, so why wouldn't you tell anyone? He was attractive, he was intelligent, he was successful and very rich and he had an impeccable reputation. Why would you hide that from the world?

But to you, it wasn't about Rafe's reputation or his money or his looks. You were trying to keep this a secret because if people found out, you knew they'd only ever see you as the secretary that screwed her boss. You couldn't stand the thought of the people who worked for Rafe thinking of you like that and so whenever he would try and initiate something at work, you would tell him to wait until the staff were gone.

Unfortunately for you, Rafe was relatively new to this whole relationship thing. Of course he'd had girlfriends in the past but none that he stayed with for very long, none that he truly found interesting and none that had ever been one of his employees. In order to combat his dissapointment at your constant rejection, he brought in a new assistant. You only found out when you went into his office with some papers for him to sign.

"Oh... I'm sorry Mr Adler I didn't realize you had company." You were confused. You handled Rafe's diary and you knew he didn't have a meeting until tomorrow.

"Nonsense. Actually, this is Amelia. She's going to be my new assistant." He offered a smile which others would've taken as warm but you knew it was nothing like his warm smile.

"I see." You bit the inside of your cheek, forcing a smile to the young woman sat in the chair opposite his desk. "And that leaves me... _where_ , exactly?" Your tone came out harsher than you'd intended and you saw Rafe's nostrils flare.

"That leaves you with more free time, to assist me in some of my more... private matters. I'd only trust you with those, as you know."

"Right then." You dropped the papers onto his desk. "These need signing when you have a spare moment."

You left his office, closing the door behind you with a sigh. _How dare he_? _What did he think just because he brought in some bimbo you'd jump into his arms at any given moment_? You ran a hand through your hair in frustration. _That wasn't fair on Amelia. If Rafe hired her, she's not a bimbo_.

For the rest of the day, whenever you passed his office you could hear the two of them laughing and despite the trust you had in Rafe, you couldn't help but feel as though they were laughing at you. It wasn't until lunch time, when Amelia had gone to the kitchen for her lunch break that Rafe came to speak to you.

"Hello, darling." He smiled, clicking the door shut behind him.

"Hi." You muttured, not looking up from your laptop screen.

"You're not too busy for me, surely?"

"You mean because you have _Amelia_ to do my job for me now?" You hated the way you'd sneered her name and mentally scolded yourself for it.

"You don't like her?" Rafe frowned. "She's very capable."

"Good for her."

"What is wrong with you?" Rafe's voice raised and you forced yourself to look at him.

"What is wrong with me? Oh nothing, besides getting fazed out of my job without being told about it by my own boss... By my own _damn boyfriend_." You growled, poking at his chest in anger. He caught your wrist in his hand, eyes boring into your own.

"You're jealous." He smirked. The bastard had the audacity to smirk at you.

"I am _not_ jealous." You snatched your hand away from him, pushing against his chest. He stumbled back, a look of shock on his face that quickly morphed into badly hidden anger. "But if you wanted to have a new assistant, why didn't you just fire me?"

"I don't want to fire you, I just want you to be free to be mine... No matter who sees us!" His voice grew loud and you were sure someone was bound to hear him.

"Rafe." You sigh, tired of this conversation. "You know I'm not comfortable with that. You know what they'll think of me."

"Who _cares_ what they think?" He was shouting now and you realised it was the first time he'd ever shouted at you. You'd heard him shout before of course, at others, sometimes when you were standing by him but he'd never aimed it at you before. "If they think that then I'll fire them, hire new staff!" You shook your head, reaching forward to rest your hand on his cheek, new stubble under your palm. As you did you saw the anger in his eyes subdue, become buried again as his chest heaved with his heavy breaths.

"I like the relationship we have. I don't want it to be ruined by everyone else. And besides, I love my job and I don't want to share it."

"I'll get rid of Amelia but I want something in return." He smirked, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of your wrist.

"I'm not ready for a public relationship." You repeated.

"I know." He took your hand, kissing his way up your arm until he reached your shoulder. "Let me have you... let me have you now, right here... just once."

"Rafe..." The more skin his lips brushed, the more your will slipped. "I have a meeting..." You didn't, you were just searching for an excuse. You moaned as his teeth grazed the skin of your throat. "We... We'll have to be quick."

Rafe reached his hand forward to brush your hair away from your face before pressing his lips against yours. The kiss was soft and gentle, not how you'd imagined it would be, given his attitude just moments earlier. His hand rested against your cheek as you shifted closer, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him in closer. He lifted you to sit on your desk, quickly moving your laptop out of the way.

"Can't believe I'm doing this." You mumbled against his lips, able to feel his smirk.

Slipping your hand from his waist to his hips, you pushed up his shirt until he raised his arms, allowing you to pull it over his head. Rafe's hands darted forward to fiddle with the small buttons on your blouse, as though he were anxious you would suddenly change your mind. His brow furrowed in frustration and you gently pushed his hands away and unbuttoned the garment yourself. Smiling lightly at his urgency, you dropped it onto the floor.

Rafe's mouth was against you in a second, tongue running along your breasts as his hands tugged at your bra. He reached around to unclip the garment, tossing it behind him before attaching himself to you again. When you heard footsteps pass by your office door you subconsciously dug your nails into Rafe's shoulder, causing him to hiss.

"I said we have to be quick." You murmured, eyeing the door warily.

"You want quick?" He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at you as he grabbed your legs, just below your knees. "I can give you quick."

With a sharp tug, you fell back against your desk and Rafe was pushing your skirt up your legs, which were now either side of his hips. He pushed your panties to the side, sucking on two of his fingers before rubbing them against you. You bit the side of your wrist to keep from moaning and you could see the aggravation in his eyes. He loved to hear you moan and sometimes when you wanted him to be rough, you'd hide your moans until you simply couldn't any longer.

Once he was satisfied with how wet he'd gotten you, he pulled himself free from his pants, not bothering to remove them completely before thrusting himself inside of you. Holding back your voice was harder when he was like this and so you let your head drop back onto the table, lower lip caught between your teeth.

Rafe always suprised you at how quickly he could change from being so soft and gentle with you to rough and fast as he pounded into you, making your desk creak beneath your ass. He leant close to you, catching your earlobe between his teeth before whispering into your ear.

"I can't hear you, sweetheart." His kisses were gentle against the skin of your neck, a stark contrast to the pace of his hips. "Let me hear you."

"Your... staff..." You panted, hands desperately gripping his shoulders.

"Fuck them!" He growled. "I'm not stopping until I hear you say my name. Let them know who's making you feel this good."

"Rafe..." You whimpered, hand still over your mouth. "I _can't_!"

Rafe pulled you roughly from the desk, lifting you easily in his arms and marching across the room as your legs settled around his waist. He pressed your back against your office door, pushing himself inside of you once more and stilling himself as he stared into your eyes.

"Say my name." He demanded as you tried to wiggle your hips, gain any form of friction but he had you pinned against the door with no room for movement. " _Say. My. Name._ "

"Rafe." Your voice was breathy but he pulled almost entirely out before thrusting back in.

"And again."

"Rafe." You said again, voice at it's normal volume now and again, he pulled out and thrusted in. He nodded, once. "Rafe." Your voice raised an octave each time until he was pounding you into the wood of the door and you were practically screaming his name over and over, no prompting needed. Thoughts of his staff were forced from your mind as you came, Rafe following soon after.

He sunk down to the floor, laying flat on his back and pulling you to lay on top of him as there was a timid knock on the door.

"Who is it?" You called, still breathless.

"Sandy." Came the quiet voice and you mentally face palmed. You'd forgot Rafe's cleaning lady was coming today. "The new assistant left, said she felt uncomfortable." You glanced up and saw Rafe's smirk. "And if you two are done, I can come and clean now."

"Come back later." Rafe called out, chuckling lightly as you groaned and hid your face in his chest, slick with sweat.

"So much for this being private." You sighed, rolling off of him and onto your back beside him. "You're a jerk, y'know." You lightly swatted his chest. You would never admit it, but you were actually kind of glad you wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. "A real stubborn jerk."

"You're my assistant... You should know I _always_ get what I want."


	6. Knuckles

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _Knuckles_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama Disclaimer - I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _1929 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

"You should see your face right now..."

"I... How did you even put all of this together? Even I barely know about this one."

Rafe was well and truly stumped. In the four months you'd been together, he had gradually told you more and more about his treasure hunting life. He told you how after the incident that left him in hospital, which was still a touchy subject, he had all but given up that side of him. But you could see it in his eyes, he longed for the adventure. He was a great liar, but not to you. Not anymore.

Over the last month you had been piecing together various news articles, rumors and chunks of text from the history books all relating to the lost copper scroll.

"In Kalya there's was an archaeological site where the Dead Sea Scrolls were discovered in 1946. They found two scrolls made of copper, although they turned out to be one scroll, split into two." You explained, having found the story fascinating when you first read about it. "The copper scrolls were found in '52 and they had details of locations. Sixty four locations to be exact, each having gold and silver hidden there. The locations were specific though... Like, in the funeral shrine in the third row of stones, one hundred gold ingots."

"So whoever wrote it was familiar with the treasure." Rafe scanned over the documents that now littered his desk. "Why did you do all of this?"

"I'm not stupid Rafe. I see how happy you get when you tell me about the stuff you've done... You miss it." You felt a warm flutter in your stomach at the genuine smile he gave you. "I've set up a meeting with a man who's grandfather worked at the site as an archaeologist. He says that his grandfather has a journal of his lead archaeologist from the dig which has directions to something unwritten. He thinks it's the scrolls. All we have to do, is negotiate with them and get that journal."

"What?" Rafe had seemed to be growing more and more excited up until your last few words. "We?"

"What? You think I'm going to set all of this up and not come with you?" You scoffed. "Rafe, I-"

"No." He shakes his head, picking up the articles into a pile. "I'm not taking you with me."

"Why not?"

"Because these things can get dangerous." He sweeps the files into one of his drawers, closing it and staring up at you with his jaw set. "I'm not going to take you into that life, not after how my last job ended."

"We're going to meet with a middle aged man and his grandfather to buy a journal, what's he going to do, pull a gun on us?"

But that's exactly what did happen. Rafe reluctantly, after an evening spent persuading him, let you go with him to get the journal. The man was alot more arrogant than you'd expected, insisting he had much better offers for the journal and that the amount Rafe offered him was an insult. Ego's clashed, tempers flared, Rafe made a few choice comments along with suggestion of just stealing the journal from him and the man pulled out a gun.

Your heart leapt to your throat and your feet seemed to be frozen to the spot as Rafe darted in front of you, holding up a hand to pause the man. A brief image flickered through his mind, a tall man doing just that to protect his brother. He shook his head, focusing on the situation.

"Just, calm down. There's no need for that." Rafe's voice was struggling to stay calm, but he knew where this mans head was at, he knew how to reason with him. The only way to reason with him. Give him exactly what he wanted. "I'll meet your pitch."

Rafe made a show of pulling out his check book, scribbling out his signature and the amount that had been requested, knowing it was far too much for a journal that might not even be what they need. He had dragged you out of there as quick as he could manage, having his driver almost breaking the speed limit to get home.

He was pissed. You could tell from the silence, the flared nostrils, the clenched fists resting on his lap, the tapping of his foot on the floor of the car. When you got home he dismissed his driver for the evening and you had to jog to keep up with him. It was a rare moment to see him like this, not something you'd seen since you'd started dating. You tiptoed around him, curious as how to speak, the very air around you seeming fragile.

"Rafe?" Your voice was quiet against the thick tension as his eyes snapped to meet yours. "You alright?"

"I _told_ you." His voice was low and even, sending the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end. "I told you it gets dangerous. People who own these things are never satisfied and they will always do whatever it takes to get what they want." He crossed his living room, hands tightly gripping the mantle. "You are _never_ coming with me again."

"But we're fine aren't we? We have the journal and we're both fine... And I could learn to handle myself, y'know a little self defense."

" _NO_!" Rafe's fist collided with the mirror that sat above his fireplace, the glass shattering and falling onto the floor. You jumped, stepping back and pressing yourself against the wall. "I will not put you in that situation again." He dropped his hand to his side, chest heaving and you can see the blood beginning to drop from his knuckles. "I can't stand the thought of you-" He gulped back a breath, fingers raking through his hair. "I care too much about you to put you at risk for something as stupid as this."

He suddenly seemed to hear his own words after he'd said them, eyes widening for a brief second before he rushed from the room. You heard the slam of his bedroom door and you released the breath you'd been holding. You decided to give him some space for a while, heading to the kitchen to find dustpan and brush. You clean up the broken mirror, hoovering the carpet to make sure that none of those microscopic pieces that find their way under your skin were left behind before you decided to venture up to Rafe's room.

The door was shut but not locked and he was sitting on the edge of his bed, head hung low and elbows resting on his knees. The blood from his knuckles was running freely onto his carpet, a fact that would irritate him to no end once he'd calmed down.

"I'm sorry." If you hadn't been standing still you would have missed his murmur. "I didn't mean to scare you."

You didn't say anything, instead pulling him up by his non wounded hand and dragging him into his bathroom. You pushed him to sit on the toilet seat as you found out a first aid kit and a wash cloth. You pulled his hand to your lap as you sat on the edge of the bath, wetting the cloth and wiping off the blood. He hissed at the contact but didn't pull away.

"What did you mean?" You ask it quietly, so as not to shatter the calm that was beginning to settle over him. You thought you knew the answer but you wanted to hear him say it. "When you said you cared too much..."

"Nothing. It's stupid." Rafe watched you with tired eyes as you cleaned, disinfected and bandaged his sore knuckles. You didn't let go of his hand though, holding it between your own as you watched him.

"Rafe, talk to me." You sigh. "I need to know whats going on up here." You tap two fingers to his temple and watch as he bites his lip, dropping his head to stare at the floor.

"I scared you." He holds up a hand to stop your protests. "I did, I know I did. I'm sorry but that is why I can't... We can't, or we _shouldn't._.. I'm not good enough." His voice was strained and it hurt you to hear it. "I destroy everyone that gets even remotely close to me. With you, it was supposed to be sex and nothing more but... You being you, went and ruined that plan."

"Rafe, I don't understand."

"Today, that man pointing his gun at us... I used to be like him. I _was_ him, more or less. I have hurt innocent people... I have used people, lied to them and manipulated them all for treasure. All for my damn pride. And it got me put in a coma with two people who were the closest thing I ever had to friends thinking I'm dead and probably happier for it."

"Rafe, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I... I didn't want you to think less of me." He confessed, his watery eyes finally meeting yours. "I knew you'd leave and I started to realize that I can't do this alone anymore... But I _can't_." He cleared his throat, standing to leave the bathroom only for you to follow.

"Rafe, don't you run away from me now." You called after him, halting him in his tracks. "You want me?" You ask and he gives a small nod. "You _have_ me, you idiot... I thought you knew that. Whatever is in your past will stay there and I will not think any different of you. I am _not_ leaving you, Rafe. I know this is terrifying, don't you dare think you're alone in that but that's what relationships are. It's being at your most vulnerable with someone and knowing they won't use it against you. Stop running from me and accept how you feel."

"But what if-"

"If you're thinking about what happened today then I will work behind the scenes if it makes you more comfortable. I get how you feel, I'll be worrying about you all the time too if you decide to go after the scrolls."

You crossed the room, standing in front of him and slipping your hands onto his shoulders. His eyes were half lidded in exhaustion as he gazed down at you. You leant up, catching his lips in a soft kiss, full of unspoken emotion as his arms slipped around your waist holding you as close to him as he could get you.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered, voice hoarse.

"We deserve each other." You corrected him, kissing him again. "I love you, Rafe. You need to accept it."

"I... I love you too." He let out a breath, feeling a weight lift from his chest as a smile finally reached his lips.

"It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep."

You pulled him to his bed and snuggled into his side when you hit the mattress. You knew there was still so much to Rafe that you didn't know, but you'd learn it in time. Right now all you needed was him at your side and the knowledge that he needed you just as much as you needed him. Everything else would come later and you were happy to deal with all the darkness and messed up clutter from his mind as it revealed itself but right now, you were happy just to be his.


	7. Future Hearts

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _Future Hearts_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2290 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - NSFW!**_

* * *

Treasure hunting with Rafe showed you a whole different side to him. You had never seen the man so happy and so at ease before. You found pleasure in just watching him each day. Seeing the giddy smile he got when he realised he was closer to finding the location of the scrolls, seeing him in his element as the two of you traveled from location to location.

It lasted for two months before something happened to shatter the blissful adventure bubble you'd put the two of you in. You were spending the day walking through the market of a local town you'd landed in, set to meet with a contact the following day. Rafe was smiling, top few shirt buttons undone to reveal his chest hair to you, watching you look at some handmade jewellery when out of the corner of your eye you saw his face change.

His bright eyes and wide smile locked on something across the market, lips falling into a frown as his eyes looked full of panic. The expression wasn't one you'd seen before and it would've been comical had you not worried about what he had seen. You followed his gaze as he remained unmoving, finding two men staring right back at him. One was older, white haired and with a mustache. He was saying something to the other, taller man who's face was unreadable.

"Rafe?" You asked. "Do you know them?"

"I did."

"From your past?" You asked and he nodded, his eyes still unable to move from the men. "Do you... Do you want to talk to them?"

"No." He snapped his eyes back to you. "I can't, they'd- They'd kill me."

"I don't think so." You frowned, watching them men as they watched Rafe. "I'll be right back."

"No, please don't." He tried to hold onto your hands and from the brief contact you had, you felt him shaking.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just wait here."

You couldn't begin to explain the feeling you had but you knew, deep down, that these men were not about to open fire in the middle of a market. They hadn't noticed you at first, too fixated on Rafe, but then the tall ones dark eyes flicked to you and he frowned as he realised you were heading straight for them.

"Hi." You gave them your warmest smile and gave them your name. "You know Rafe?"

"Something like that." The tall one muttered. "Thought he was dead."

"Coma." You explained. "For a few months, before I started working for him... Can we talk in private? Not Rafe, just me."

The men exchanged a look before the older gentleman gestured to a tiny cafe on the corner of the road, each giving you their names as you walked. You gestured to Rafe that you were fine although you could see the stress written all over his face.

"I don't know what happened between you and Rafe but I know that whatever his last job was, you were there." You began. "He doesn't talk about it much but I do know that he regrets his past."

"It's a little late for that, kid."

"I know and I'm not here to ask you to forgive him cause his past makes him sad. He told me himself that he's done horrible things but he is trying to be a better person. He didn't get back into treasure hunting until I set this up for him." You noticed the frown on Sam's face. "He didn't say it but I think he was afraid he'd be the same as he was when he got into trouble."

You spoke to the two men for just short of an hour, explaining how Rafe was now in return for them telling you how he had been. They could tell just from your reaction that your stories of the new Rafe were not lies. Rafe would still get angry and have outbursts but he tried his damnedest to never let them hurt anyone.

"Like I said, I'm not asking you to just forgive him but maybe... I don't know just maybe talk to him. Try and talk through everything." You sighed as you checked the time knowing that Rafe would be tearing his hair out right now. "He said that you and I assume your brother were once the closest thing he had to friends. That has to mean something to you."

Sam's eyes flickered behind you and you turned, spotting Rafe standing not so subtly in the doorway. You beckoned him over and he almost tip toed towards the table, eyes full of apprehension. You stood and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as Sam stood from his chair.

"You've actually done something good, Adler." Sam glanced at you with a nod. "She's too good for you, at least."

"I know." Rafe nodded and you rolled your eyes in disagreement. "I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anything I have anymore."

"Spare me the pity party, alright?"

"I'm not trying to get your sympathy, I just... I'm sorry. For everything."

"Good." Sam nodded. "Look... I'm a long shot off being your friend yet and as for Nate and Sully, they're even further. But, your lady says you're working right now so when you're done, give me a call and we'll meet up. We'll talk. Nathan too."

"Really?" Rafe's expression was that of a hopeful child. "You think Nathan would?"

"No, but I'm his big brother so I won't give him the choice." Sam sighed, fingers twitching towards the cigarette packet in his pocket. "Look, if anyone knows about second chances it's me. And third and fourth chances too." He smirked. "We'll talk, alright?"

"Yeah." Rafe's head was swimming. "We'll talk... Thank you, Sam."

Sam and Sully left, the older man giving Rafe a good hard glare as he passed but Rafe was too dizzy to notice. You managed to guide him into a seat before he hit the deck, holding onto his hands as you watched him cautiously.

"Thank you." His eyes were glassy as he looked up at you. "You don't even understand what that means to me but... Thank you."

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel."

"Oh, I got you the necklace you were looking at with the jade stones." He held up a small bag with a soft smile.

"Rafe Adler, business man and treasure hunter extraordinaire actually just a giant teddy bear." You teased, poking his side, earning a breathy laugh.

"Stop it."

* * *

You walked slowly back to your hotel, hands linked together as you watched the sun begin to dip in the sky. Rafe had been in a calm and happy mood since his brief chat with Sam and he had become extremely more touchy.

His hands hadn't left you all afternoon, gripping your hand or your waist, arm draping over your shoulder, finger and thumb playing with your ear or his fingers tangling in your hair. When you sat on an old looking bench and his hand immediatly found your thigh you knew exactly what was wrong with him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, suggesting you speed up your return to the hotel.

When you're finally alone in your room, his kisses are hot and full of passion. Of course, Rafe told you he loved you but since the first time he'd only said it once. You didn't mind of course, you knew it was hard for him to be so open in that respect. But when he kissed you like this you knew that was his easiest way of telling you, his easiest way of showing you his emotions.

His hands roamed your body, gripping your thighs tightly as he lifted you and pressed your back against the wall. Your legs pulled him in closer, crossing your ankles together so he couldn't move away even if he wanted to. You were thankful that you decided to wear a dress that day since once he'd slipped it over your head that left only your underwear to deal with.

He ground his hips into yours as his lips attatched to your neck, hand moving to pull at your bra. You arched your back so he could slip his hand behind and pull off the garment, tossing it behind him haphazardly. His large hands pawed at your breasts until his head dipped to catch one of your nipples between his lips, lightly grazing his teeth over it. You moaned, fingers gripping the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulled back all of a sudden, his eyes burning with lust and passion as he stared at you. His breath was heavy, chest heaving as he moved you over to the bed, laying you gently on your back as he crawled over you. He took a moment to push your hair back from your face, fingers caressing the skin on your cheek.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Nothing but a murmur against your neck, just south of your ear but you heard it loud and clear. The words echoed around your head, making your chest feel tight in the most pleasurable way. You couldn't form the words to reply as his lips trailed down your stomach, tearing off your underwear in a swift motion.

His mouth is against your heat only briefly, no where near as long as he usually takes on you but it seems he is impatient to feel you around him. He nearly trips when he pushes off his shorts, climbing back onto the bed and resting on his knees.

Taking your hand he pulled you to him, straddling his legs until you sunk down on his length. He groaned and you stilled, his arms slipping around your waist and holding you flush against his chest. Once you'd adjusted to his size, you began to rock your hips back and forth against him, the closeness making your clit brush against his pubic bone.

Rafe's face was pressed against your breasts and you reveled in the sounds he was making. You'd come to know Rafe as a passionate lover but this was something new. This was full of his raw emotion, laid bare for you to see. Rafe didn't need words, not when you understood him like you did.

You guided him to lay on his back, letting you ride him, something that had become a rarity in your sex life. Rafe loved to be in control but every now and then, he let you have a taste of his side of things. Honestly, you preferred having Rafe take control of the situation but you'd be lying if you said you didn't love seeing the faces and noises that only you could elicit from him.

Your hands were on his chest, fingers spread through the hair there as you bounced on his cock. Your own moans were now joining his as his eyes struggled to focus on you. You lifted your hips and stilled them, leaning down to press kisses to Rafe's chest. He began to thrust up into you, hitting your spot at the perfect angle and earning a long moan from you.

"Rafe, you're so good... Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"Look at me." He gently pulled your head to face him, eyes never leaving yours as he brought you to your high. "I wanna watch you."

You shuddered above him, convulsing through your orgasm as he ground his teeth together, holding your waist in a vice like grip as he came soon after you.

Rafe pushed himself up the bed, propping his head up on the pillows as you joined him, using his chest to rest your head instead. He wasn't always up for cuddling but he never pushed you away when you settled on his chest. He was still gazing at you in that sickeningly sweet way as his arm secured itself around your waist.

"What are you thinking?"

You knew that question could be a dangerous one when directed at Rafe Adler, but this time he smiled at you moving his head to stare up at the ceiling.

"The future." He confessed. "I used to hate thinking about the future."

"And you don't anymore?"

"No."

"And what do you see?" You moved to prop your head on your hand, the other tracing circles in his chest hair. "In your future I mean..."

"I'll take more jobs like this, not too many, I don't want to go under with it again... Continue with the company, it's stable after all." He pouted in thought, his eyes flicking to you. "I'd like for you to be there... I need you, you're the best assistant I've ever had."

"Is that because I suck your dick?" You snorted and he smiled a little.

"It's because you are everything I need without me even knowing it." You loved moments like this, when Rafe was completely open and honest with you. Usually he'd feel vulnerable and shut himself off, so you always made the most of it when he was open. "I'll always need you... What do you see?"

"I never really think about it." You sighed in honesty. "But, I do like to travel. I'd love to go to Europe one day. We could go to Venice, you'd look good in a gondola."

"You see me?"

"Of course I see you." You laughed, kissing the tip of his nose. "You are my future."

And as much as your cheesy words made you cringe, you were telling the truth. You never gave your future much thought before but since being with Rafe, the only thing you were certain of was that you wanted him to be in it.


	8. Denial

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _Denial_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3226 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - NSFW!**_

* * *

Rafe Adler was the type of person who would do anything to stop things from becoming an inconvenience. Anything that had ever bothered him for too long had been fixed or completely removed just to make his life that bit easier.

He wasn't a very tall man but when you didn't wear shoes, he was tall enough that he had to bend to kiss you. Sometimes, he liked it, thought it was cute. Sometimes he would hoist you up into his arms so he didn't have to stoop. He loved when you went to an event together since with heels you were more or less eye to eye. But sometimes, he had to get inventive.

"Just stand there." He instructed you when you had come home from a business meeting. He was pointing at the bottom of step of the staircase.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

You did as instructed, waiting until he was standing before you with a smug smile. He captured your lips easily, his fingers lightly holding your chin. He pulled away, still smiling.

"Maybe I should buy you platforms."

One afternoon when you were in the kitchen you didn't even get to finish making yourself a drink when he came in and lifted you onto the counter. This set you at higher than him but if you were the one leaning down, he didn't mind.

Your favorite times were when he was in such a hurry to get you to the bedroom that he'd simply lift you until your legs were wrapped tightly around his waist so he had easy access to your lips as he guided your way to the bed. Those nights were always when he was at his most passionate.

* * *

Even after having been Rafe's girlfriend for a long few months, there were still some things you just never expected of him. A cozy evening in was one of them.

You were both working into the evening in your separate offices and it wasn't until Rafe heard a loud crack of thunder that he realised it was way past your finishing time. He stretched out his aching back, hunching over a desk all day never did him any good, and stood to head to your office.

You were engrossed in a phone call when he entered, only offering the faintest flicker of a smile as he silently left again, closing the door as quietly as he could. It was about a half hour before he returned, thankful to see your phone safely on it's hook.

"Everything ok?" He asked, voice sending a soothing feeling through your mind.

"Some of your clients are so arrogant, Rafe." You huffed, blowing a strand of hair from your line of vision. "Honestly, if I could reach through the phone to strangle them, I wouldn't hesitate."

Rafe chuckled as he moved to your side of the desk, leaning back against it as he gently brushed his fingertips across your cheek. You let your eyes fall shut, tilting your head to press your cheek into his palm. You didn't see the fond smile he gave you.

"Are you staying tonight?" He asked quietly. Even after everything, he was still hesitant to ask that question, always afraid you'd say no.

"Well, it'd be dangerous to try and drive home in this weather."

"Good, go change into something comfortable. I'll be in the living room."

"The fancy one in front or the one in back?" You still had no idea why he needed to living rooms, especially since he never used the front one but you merely shrugged it off as a rich thing.

"The one in the back."

You nodded and headed to Rafe's room. You had gradually left a few essentials and changes of clothes at Rafe's since you stayed over so often and he had insisted upon you placing it into his room rather than letting it clutter your office.

You changed into a pajama set that he had bought you a month previous. The shorts were loose and silky against your skin with a lace edging around the bottom of each leg that finished mid thigh. The top was the same material in a loose fitted vest top, lace edging around the low neck line. The set would either get you laid or keep you comfortable in the night.

When you made your way to the living room you were shocked to see that Rafe was also in his pajama pants and a grey tee shirt. He was pouring two glasses of wine, the fire was crackling away and the television was on low volume.

"What's all this?" You smiled, moving over to where he sat on the large plush sofa.

"I thought after all the work we've done this week, we could have a night in. Just us, just relaxing." He gave you his rare, wide smile and you returned it, butterflies in your stomach. "I've ordered Chinese food from that place you like. I hope it's good quality."

"It's the best." You promised, taking one of the glasses of wine and taking a sip. "This is lovely Rafe. Thank you."

The evening was spent with light chatter, the topic of work avoided completely. You both made fun of television shows, drank wine until you were tipsy and watched the rain pour down outside. The thunder and lightening had long since stopped, but the rain was relentless.

"Rafe, when was the last time you did something completely crazy on pure impulse?" You asked, feeling a sudden surge of energy run through your chest.

"Why?" He asked, warily. "What are you planning?

"Come outside with me." You jumped up from the sofa, rushing over to the double glass doors and sliding one open. "Come on!"

"You're crazy." Rafe shouted after you but you could see the smirk fighting it's way onto his lips. "You're going to get sick."

"It's worth it!" You giggled, spreading your arms out either side of you and spinning around in circles as the rain made your pajamas stick to your skin. "I'm not coming back in unless you come and get me."

"Sweetheart..." Rafe's tone had the playful warning that sent tingles coursing through you. "Get back here, _now_."

"Make me."

"Don't test me."

"Maybe I'll run down to the end of your garden, there's alot of free space to run you know. And on the grass in the rain, there'll be lots of mud to traipse all over your lovely white carpet when I come back in."

You were grinning, taking tiny steps backwards off the wooden decking, moving ever closer to the grass. Rafe groaned, shooting an exasperated look towards the sky before he darted out towards you. You always forgot how quick he could be and he had you hoisted over his shoulder in no time, marching back into the house and locking the door behind him.

He set you down, dripping wet, on the carpet in front of him. You smiled when you saw his shirt was soaked through, clinging to his chest. You would've made a suggestive comment if it weren't for the shiver that shook you body when you opened your mouth. With a frown, Rafe guided you towards the fire and sat you down in front of it, wrapping himself around you.

He peeled off your clothes when you were still shivering and when he remembered he was also wet, he quickly shed his. You sat naked between his legs, your back against his chest as he rubbed his hands along your thighs and up your sides in an attempt to keep you warm. You smiled when he began leaving kisses along your shoulder.

"I know something fun that would get me good and sweaty real quick."

You turned to face you boyfriend who laughed at your words, pressing a heated kiss to your lips as he lay you back on his plush carpet. And just as you had promised, you soon built up a heat between you, clinging onto each other and calling out your names.

But of course, Rafe got the last laugh when the following morning you woke up shivering with a fever. But he did take good care of you, insisting on you staying in his bed whilst you were sick with no work, lots of warm food and drinks and plenty of cuddling in the evening when all of his staff had left for home.

* * *

"Rafe, are you-"

You cut yourself off as you peeked your head around his office door, finding his nostrils flared and fists clenched as he held his phone to his ear. He had been becoming increasingly more stressed over the past few days all thanks to a new client he'd been negotiating with. You had planned to have a make out or even a quickie when you came into his office to release some of his tension but seeing the look in his eyes you knew it was out of the question.

You had stayed over the night previous, taking yourself to bed alone whilst he was still working into the early hours. You didn't feel the bed dip until gone three and even then he lay rigid and stiff for another hour or so, even when you wrapped your arm around his middle.

You knew that when he was in this kind of mood there was no easing him into time off, you had to force it. You closed the door behind you, sliding the lock shut as you made your way to his desk. He didn't look at you as he argued with whoever was on the other end of the line. He barely noticed when you knelt down and crawled beneath his desk so you were situated in front of his lap. It wasn't until you ran your hands up his thighs that he jumped and stopped talking, scooting his chair back to look down at you.

You held a finger up to your lips and gestured for him to continue with the call, which he did but his voice was an octave higher. You hid a laugh and ran your hands up his chest and back down to rest on his crotch. His breath faltered and again, you smiled innocently up at him.

You made a point of moving slowly as you unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. You were planning on teasing him but it seemed he couldn't handle that in his current state. He used his free hand to swiftly pull his cock free from his pants, pumping himself a few times as he eyed you. He released himself, placing his hand on the side of your face and gently guiding you forward, the words to his client coming out too fast.

You continued at your own pace, teasing light licks to the underside of his head. He hissed, teeth grinding together until you took the head into your mouth. You ran your tongue around in circles, keeping the palms of your hands pressed flat to his thighs. You moved slowly down his length, taking more and more until he hit the back of your throat. You made a small gagging sound and it seemed that Rafe was in no mood for any more teasing.

He asked his client for details, giving him time to pause from speaking as his hand came back to your head, holding you still as he thrust up into your mouth. His lower lip was caught between his teeth as he fought of his moans. You moved one of your hands to cup his balls, the other slipping beneath his disheveled shirt and running along his taut stomach.

Soon enough he was back on the phone, telling his client that something had come up and he'd call them back later. It was entirely unprofessional to hang up so abruptly but if he didn't, they'd hear him. Hear you.

He pulled himself from your mouth, standing from his chair and taking his cock into his hand, pumping himself as he aimed at your outstretched tongue. He lay the head against the warmth of your tongue, groaning loudly as he moved his hand at a furious speed.

"You're going to swallow every last drop, aren't you?"

He grunted and you gave a noise of confirmation, his cum shooting out onto the back of your tongue. You wrapped your lips around his head, swallowing his cum as you looked up at him.

"Good girl." He smiled, slumping back down onto his chair as he glanced wearily at his phone. "I should call them back."

"You should." You smiled, moving back out from beneath the desk and heading to leave the room. "I'll be on the bed when you're finished."

* * *

Over the next two days, you had taken it upon yourself to torture Rafe to the brink of insanity. You teased and flirted, you touched him in all the ways you knew he loved, but you always stopped short just before he could reach his peak.

The first time you had used just your hand, slipped into his pants in the back of the car. You saw his hands ball into fists, his jaw clench and his hips lift and so you pulled your hand away and slid across to seat to gaze out of the window.

Later in the evening you used your mouth, in the shower after a long day. Again, when you saw his usual tells and his hands gripped your hair, you removed him from your mouth, stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around your body.

You did the same the following day and you could see the hunger that had grown in his eyes. That was your plan. Get him so wound up that he exploded. You stayed over that evening, heading up to bed without him. You waited until he followed you, tossing his shirt across the room. You were quick to pull him onto the bed and straddle his waist.

"I hope you're going to make up for all the teasing." He had a faint smile, his hands grasping your waist.

"I'll get to that bit."

You chuckled at his confused expression as you held up two of his ties. You took each of his hands and tied them to the bed frame, spurred on by his lack of protest. You pulled out a third tie and settled it around his eyes.

You moved off the bed, pulling off his pants and boxers and leaving them on the floor. He was already hard, so ready to find his release. You shed your clothes as quickly as you could manage and climbed back onto the duvet beside him.

You trailed your fingers up his inner thighs, across his stomach, his arms and neck, across his lips and eye lids and back down to his hips. His body twitched beneath your touch and you could see the painful red colour to his cock as he ached for you to touch him.

"What do you want, Rafe?" You asked, fingers dancing around him.

"You." His voice was breathy, an unusual tone for him. "Touch me." You decided to do this again sometime, seeing Rafe completely at your mercy was making pools between your legs. "Please." He added as an afterthought.

"Good boy."

You gripped his cock and the whimper that sounded from him was exquisite. He bucked his hips only to still himself when you released him. You giggled a little and took him in hand again, pumping his length a few times. Leaning down you ran your lips over his stomach, letting your tongue dip into his navel before you moved up his chest.

You ran your nails over his skin, pressing down lightly to create a pleasurable stinging sensation. Rafe was moaning lightly and so you decided to turn things up. You swung your leg over his, lowering yourself until your heat was pressed against him. His groan was loud now, not bothering to hold himself back as he usually did.

You rocked your hips back and forth, biting your lip when your clit slid against him, slick from your arousal. Rafe pulled against his restraints, wishing he could touch you, see you at least.

"Wanna hear you." He murmured. "Say my name."

"Not yet." You whispered, lifting your hips and sliding him into you with a small groan. "Soon."

"Fuck." He breathed, pulling again at his ties.

It seemed that all it took was his cock buried deep inside of you to take pity on the poor guy, after all you hadn't come in two days either. You leant forward, purposely letting your breasts fall into his face as you removed his blind fold. He buried his face in your chest as you released his ties, his hands instantly coming to your body.

You didn't have time to acknowledge that he'd flipped the situation completely. You were below him now, his hands on your chest as he gazed down at you, teeth gritted. His thrusts were hard, deep and fast and within seconds your voice was tearing itself from your chest. He was just as loud, if not louder than you as he pounded you into the mattress.

"Oh god! Rafe you're so good!"

You felt the familiar tightening inside of you but it felt so much more intense than usual. Whether it was the situation or the fact that you had been so aroused without release whilst you teased Rafe, you didn't know. But when your orgasm tore through you, you saw those black spots in your vision, your mind blanking for a moment as your body shook and convulsed. Rafe stilled and you weren't sure why until your eyes opened again.

Rafe's body was slick with wetness, not his sweat and he was grinning wolfishly at you. You panted as you watched each other and all of sudden, you realised exactly what had happened.

"Did I squirt?"

Rafe said nothing, only nodded before he was thrusting into you once more. His moans grew more hoarse as he went along until he exploded inside of you, feeling his seed fill you up. He tried to hold his own weight above you but it seemed after the last two days he simply couldn't handle it and he collapsed onto you body. As your chests heaved against each other he had just enough energy to lift his head, steal a kiss and ask you a question posed as a demand.

"Move in with me."

"What?" You balked, caught off guard.

"Move in with me." He repeated, rolling off of you and onto his back. "You're always here anyway, I love you, you love me... Why not?" He was always relaxed after sex but his nonchalance was something new. "We've been together for just short of a year now and I'm fed up of you having to go and get fresh clothes all the time... So, move in with me."

You thought about it for a second. You did love each other, you had been together for almost a year, you were always there and you couldn't deny you'd love to have Rafe with you twenty four seven. Plus it was another way for him to fix one of those inconveniences he hated so much.

"Alright." You grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Let's do it."


	9. Breaking In

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _Breaking In_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _4646 words._

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - NSFW!**_

* * *

Rafe changed his mind fairly quickly after asking you to move in with him. You had panicked at first, thinking he'd come to regret asking you in the first place but it turned out that it was just the house.

"I don't want us to start this next part of our lives in the place where my parents were so miserable for theirs." He had said over breakfast the following morning.

Rafe rarely spoke of his parents but what you had learnt was that his father was a horrible, mentally abusive man and his mother had married for money, for the Adler name. He didn't want the two of you to live in the house that held that shambled marriage for so long and so he had you take his messages for the day whilst he set up a number of house viewings.

It took a few weeks but eventually he took you to see a house that he insisted was perfect. You promised yourself to be critical, not just say that you loved it because he did but as soon as you saw the place, you were sold.

It was smaller than the other house which you were grateful of, since even now you still got lost in the Adler mansion. It was a perfect mix of modern and old, had all the features that you loved with a big garden too. It had space for your office and his, right next to each other, with an adjoining door this time which you knew would come in handy.

The bedroom was a good size with a large walk in wardrobe for the two of you. There was a library and a huge kitchen, a living room with a fire place and three beautiful bathrooms. Something you loved was that every single room would have a use. There would be no fancy display living room like there was back at the mansion. It was Rafe but it was you too. You loved it.

"This isn't the best bit." Rafe teased as he lead you through the back garden and through a patch of trees just behind.

When you came to the other side, you found yourself stood in front of a beautiful little stream. You squoze Rafe's hand, grinning at the gorgeous scene in front of you.

"Rafe, it's beautiful out here." You leant to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "This is perfect... When can we move in?"

Rafe laughed and lead you back inside so he could organize everything with the realtor. You wondered around, thinking about how it would look once it was full of yours and Rafe's things.

* * *

The house was more or less finished within the week of moving in. Rafe took some time off, which you were shocked at, and the two of you spent two days unpacking, occasionally shopping for odd bits and pieces you still needed.

Once it was done you had one week left of vacation time and 6 days until your new pool was going to be filled. Rafe had insisted upon the pool although you said you didn't really need it. He said he wanted it to be perfect for his queen and you had melted right into his arms.

Those first few days were a novelty, living with Rafe. Knowing that you'd be waking up beside him everyday from now on continuously sent shivers down your spine. You took pleasure in the little things, like cooking for him or him cooking for you, he was actually quite the chef. You had a picnic lunch by the stream and planned to do it again for breakfast in a few days. You split the laundry and the ironing between you until his staff came back to work. It was the white picket fence life you often scoffed at in movies but now that it was yours you felt like the luckiest person alive.

* * *

"I can't believe you found a place with a stream out back." You gushed as you sat beside Rafe, watching the water trickle over the rocks.

"I didn't know it was here." He confessed. "The realtor showed me when I first came to view it. She said it was an added bonus and any woman in my life was sure to love it."

"She was damn right."

You shared a laugh, lifting a strawberry from your bowl and holding in front of his mouth. He stared at you for a second before finally taking a bite. You ate the rest yourself and leant back on your hands, legs stretched in front of you.

The sun wasn't bright yet and the breeze was cool on your skin. You were wearing a light dress, and a pair of sandles since you'd wanted to get out of the house before morning had passed and eating breakfast would no longer be acceptable.

Rafe lay on his side, leaning on one elbow as his eyes scanned your body. You pretended not to notice his appreciative gaze, instead looking still at the water. When his finger traced up the inside of your calf you were smirking but still you didn't meet his gaze.

"I think I'm going to set myself a challenge." He murmured, leaning to kiss the skin just above your knee.

"Oh?"

"Mm... I have a beautiful new house and a beautiful girlfriend. It's only right I break in each and every room with her isn't it?"

Your eyes finally locked and you saw the cocky smirk on his face. "When you say break them in, you mean... what, exactly?"

His hand slipped up your thigh quicker than you thought it would, his fingers tracing along the waist band of you panties.

"You know exactly what I mean."

He cupped his hand over you, pressing the heel of his hand down and smiling at the gasp that escaped your lips. He hummed his appreciation, kissing along your chest as his fingers traced you through your underwear.

"Rafe, what if someone comes up here."

"Then they'd be trespassing on private property and I'd have my legal team handle it."

He pushed your panties to the side, thumb pressing against your clit as he slipped one of his fingers into your already wet heat. You moaned and threw your head back, legs subconsciously spreading wider.

"That's a good girl."

He pumped another finger into you, his thumb rubbing in circles until you were writhing beneath his hand, your hips bucking up to find more friction. You gasped his name, struggling to hold yourself up.

"You gonna cum for me, baby girl?"

"Oh fuck, yes!" You loved that pet name and he knew exactly what it did to you.

A split second after the name passed his lips you were erupting, clamping down on his fingers as your arms gave way and you collapsed onto the blanket below you. You watched as he pulled his fingers from you and licked them clean just in time for his phone to chime in his pocket. He groaned but you gestured for him to answer. When he was done the look of arousal was gone from his face.

"It's the Jefferson case." He sighed. "They want to discuss the details over a conference call, right now."

"Go, baby." You gave him a quick kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. "I'll see you when you're done."

* * *

Rafe's conference call lasted much longer than you'd thought it would. You took a shower and thought he'd be done when you'd finished but as you passed his office door you could still hear the conversation going on. Feeling a sudden surge of mischievousness run through you, you went into your own office and silently opened the door that connected your room to his.

He glanced at you, dripping wet in nothing but a towel, and faltered in his sentence but managed to regain himself. His laptop couldn't see you of course and so you decided to enjoy yourself.

You ran your hands over your body, swaying your hips, dancing a little. Rafe was watching you out of the corner of his eye and you smiled at him. Turning your back on him you opened your towel and let it fall to the floor. Glancing over your shoulder you saw his eyes trained on your ass, hand balling into a fist.

You bit your lip to hide a giggle, wiggling your hips teasingly. You turned to face him, running your hands over your breasts, pinching your nipples a little. Rafe glared at you, a silent warning to stop but you ignored it and let one of your hands slip down your stomach to your pussy.

Rafe grabbed a pen and a post it note, holding it up discreetly to show you that it said ' _stop_ ' in capital letters. You shook your head with a smirk, slipping your fingers over your clit and biting your lip. Another post it note, reading ' _last warning_ '.

You shrugged, leaning your shoulder on the door frame as you rubbed yourself, your eyes locking with his. His jaw clenched and you were finding it hard not to laugh at him when you spotted the chair opposite his desk. The webcam he was using for his conference call wouldn't be able to see it, but Rafe would.

You walked over, ensuring to sway your hips, sitting down on the edge of the seat as you pulled it forward a little. Rafe was struggling to keep his eyes on the laptop screen as it was but when you lifted your legs, spread them wide and settled your feet on his desk, completely exposed to him, his eyes were fixated on you.

You leant back in your chair, fingers of one hand rubbing against your clit whilst the fingers of another pushed themselves inside of your pussy. Rafe cleared his throat, catching your attention. Another post it. ' _You're in big trouble_.'

You winked at him and continued on. With the naughtiness of the whole situation, coupled with the way Rafe kept looking at you and the promise of a punishment to come, you were soon reaching your peak. It was hard to keep quiet but you managed. You knew if it were Rafe's hands there would've been no way you wouldn't have been a moaning mess.

You pulled your hand from your pussy, leaning across the desk, out of view of the webcam and pressing your wet and sticky fingers against his. When you stood up you watched as he discreetly raised his finger to his lips, as though he were merely thinking on something that had been said. With a grin you blew him a kiss and made to leave the room but once again he coughed for your attention. A post it.

' _Laundry room. Ten minutes. No clothes._ '

* * *

You were waiting in the laundry room for exactly ten minutes, listening to the washing machine begin it's cycle whilst the tumble dryer was already going. Rafe stormed in, pulling you flush to his chest and looking down at you.

"You think it's funny to make yourself cum whilst I can't do anything?"

"Kind of." You teased, knowing that it would only spur him on more.

"Naughty girl."

He pulled you over to the side of the room and pushed you until you were leant on the work surface. He aimed six slaps to your ass, the initial stinging sensation giving way to pleasure.

"You want to cum?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

He pulled you up, lifting you in his arms and setting you down on the dryer. He pulled you forward, pushing your legs apart and holding your shoulder. He pulled you to lean forward until your clit was pressed against the cool metal corner of the dryer. You gasped and jumped, the vibrations sending a strong tingle through your core. Rafe chuckled and pulled you back into the same position.

You tried to play with your self but Rafe slapped your hand away. Your eyes were closed in bliss and you didn't even realize Rafe had pulled his cock free from his trousers until he was pushing you back and pushing himself into you. You groaned loudly, still able to feel the constant vibrations as the dryer reached the middle of it's cycle.

Rafe was pounding into you at a relentless hard and fast pace, appreciating the moans coming from you. His thumb settled on your clit, rubbing hard until you exploded around him, seeing stars dotting your vision. Rafe forced you to your knees to swallow his cum, as a punishment for your earlier actions.

As he guided you on your shaky legs back into your bedroom you made a mental note to use the laundry room again.

* * *

Rafe's next place of conquest turned out to be the kitchen. You had woken up in the middle of the night and after you'd made your usual trip to the toilet you had a sudden craving for food. You'd left Rafe sound asleep but whilst you were rummaging through the fridge, he appeared behind you, his hand resting on the base of you back.

"If you're hungry I have something you can eat."

"Really? Now?"

You straighten up and raise an eyebrow at your shirtless boyfriend who only offers a smirk in reply. He reaches around you grabbing something from the door of the fridge. He holds up the can of whipped cream, that you had insisted upon whilst he had said it tastes like plastic. He shook it up, removed the cap and squirted it straight into you cleavage where you vest top was hanging low.

"Rafe!" You pushed him back, not missing the giggle that he gave.

"Oh no! How ever will we get it out of there?"

He placed the canister on the counter, grabbing your hands to hold them still before dipping his head and licking a pile of the cream from your chest. You bit your lip, watching as he cleaned up the rest, licking his lips for good measure.

Once he was done you smirked and turned to the cupboard, pulling out the bottle you were looking for and squirting it down Rafe's chest. Golden syrup oozed over his flesh, running down to settle on the waistband of his pajama pants.

"You're looking a little sticky there, honey." You dipped a finger into the gooey substance and brought it to your lips. "But so damn sweet."

You mirrored his earlier actions, licking and sucking your way down his chest until all of the syrup was gone. You ran your tongue along his hips hearing hip suck in a breath above you.

"Sorry, I missed a bit."

Rafe grinned wolfishly and hoisted you up onto the counter. You lifted your hips so he could pull your pajamas shorts down before he dissapeared into the fridge again. You closed you eyes, leaning your head back, jumping when you felt something cold begin to run down onto your pussy. You took a glance at the bottle Rafe tossed onto the side. Chocolate sauce.

His tongue ran up your soaked heat, gathering up some of the sauce on the way. You gasped as the mixture of the cold food and the warmth of Rafe's tongue. Rafe always had chocolate sauce on his ice cream and you had a vague thought in the back of your head that it was ironic now that he was licking you like an ice cream too.

He stopped just before you came, standing up and pulling himself free from his pants. You reached down, pumping his cock a few times before guiding him into you. You both released loud moans, his first few thrusts were slow and relaxed but he soon picked up the pace, thrusting into you, making you grasp at the handles of the cupboards above you in search of something, anything to hold on to.

You dropped to the floor to swallow his cum again when Rafe breathlessly offered you one last midnight snack. You returned to bed naked and sticky and too tired to be hungry anymore.

* * *

Breaking in the bedroom was a tangle of sweaty bodies, spurred on by a day spent talking about the past. It was one of the few days Rafe opened up to you about his upbringing, something he hated to talk about.

It had begun as an argument, you were talking about your favorite TV shows from your own childhood, asking Rafe if he had ever seen your favorite. When he said no you'd acted shocked and appalled, gasping a 'how could you not have?' Then suddenly it dawned on you that he hadn't seen it because his father never would have let him watch it.

You tried to apologize but it was too late, you'd already said it and the damage was done. You let him cool off for an hour and as he did, you wrote a list of your favorite childhood TV shows and films, favorite games you'd play and stupid things you'd do. You found Rafe in his office, the place he always went to hide from you.

You'd given him the list and he at first took it as you trying to rub it in his face that you had what he hadn't. But you took his hand and explained. You were going to show him the shows and watch the films with him, play the games with him. He'd tried to play the 'i'm a middle aged man for god sake' card but you insisted that no matter what age, everyone needs to have a bit of childhood innocence in their lives, whether it comes late or not.

Rafe had been so touched that you cared enough to do that for him that he had practically carried you into your room to show you the exact opposite of childhood innocence.

His hands gripped your hips tightly as you rode him, leaning down low so you could keep your mouth over his. You loved times when sex was more making love than just fucking. Rafe put his emotion into it, holding you as close as he could, kissing you everywhere he could reach. These were the times when he'd simply get so worked up he'd release into you with a long, languid moan whilst you rode out some of your most intense orgasms.

* * *

"Sweetheart, I have to pick up some papers soon. How long are you going to be?" Rafe called through the bathroom door.

"Rafe, I just got into the shower." You shook your head as you let the warm water wash over your skin. "Use the guest room en suite."

"I don't think so." His voice was closer and you turned, spotting his form through the misty shower door. "We'll just share, save some time." He stripped off, stepping into the shower with a cocky grin.

"I don't know how much time you're thinking you'll save getting in here with me."

It started innocently enough, he just watched as you washed yourself, put the shampoo into your hair, the one you knew he loved the smell of. As you were washing the shampoo out, head leaning back, eyes closed, Rafe stepped closer to you and you could feel his erection pressing against your thigh.

Soon enough he was buried deep inside of you, his strong arms holding you up against the cold tiles that were pressed against your back in stark contrast to the water that was running over both of your bodies.

"You re mine. He whispers against your collar bone. "All mine."

At any other point of the day with any other person you would've protested the point, 'I don't belong to anyone, I'm not a possession!'. But with Rafe, here in the shower with the way he was making you feel, you did the opposite.

"I'm all yours baby." You whispered back. "Always yours."

* * *

Your week off was almost at it's end and true to his word, Rafe had broke in every room in the house. Well... except one.

He was rushing around trying to find his suit jacket whilst calling to you that you were going to miss your dinner reservations. You, however, knew exactly where his jacket was and had no intention of making that dinner date. He called your name and you called back to give him your location. The garage.

"Oh good, are you ready?" He came down the steps, fiddling with his tie. "I still can't find my..." He trailed off when he raised his gaze to look at you.

You were leant against the bonnet of his car, a sleek black Aston Martin DB5. It wasn't the car he used most often but it was more his private pride and joy, used only for special occasions and it just happened to be your favorite of his collection.

You were wearing his suit jacket and absolutely nothing else underneath it. You smirked at his expression, running your fingers down the lapel.

"You're going to crease it." He set his jaw as he sauntered over to you. "I just had it pressed."

You were expecting him to drag you into the car and have his way with you but instead he seated himself in the driver seat, started the car and settled it to idle. You were curious as he returned to you, turning you around and pulling the jacket from your shoulders. He draped it over the door of the Aston Martin and then was once again in front of you.

He lifted you up, seating you on the bonnet, ensuring your legs were open and you were leaning forward just like he had done in the laundry room. This time, the vibrations of the car engine were so much more intense than that of the dryer. Rafe held you there, watching you in silence with a steady gaze until you were cumming, calling out his name and pulling on his shirt.

You practically begged him to fuck you, right there on the bonnet but he knelt down, ruining the knee of his slacks. You knew he didn't care, he'd just buy some knew ones. Besides, to him, it was worth it just to taste you. And taste you he did, he ate you like a man possessed, one hand grasping at your breasts as the other was being gripped by your own hand as you rode out your second orgasm.

When he finally pushed himself into you, his slacks slipping down from his hips, you breathed his name out and gripped onto his broad shoulders as though they were your life line. You came again in a matter of minutes, Rafe always knew the perfect angle just to hit your perfect spot and when he amped up his speed you were cumming again, that familiar black out sensation that you now knew meant you were squirting.

Sure enough when you opened your eyes, spots of Rafe's white shirt were wet and quickly becoming transparent. He came soon after, remaining sheathed inside of you as his forehead rest against yours, chest heaving with exertion.

"We missed dinner." You kissed him lazily. "I'll make you something to make up for it."

"You already made up for it sweetheart. Let's just go relax and then make up for it again."

* * *

After your escapade in the garage you had figured Rafe's challenge of breaking the house in was finished. You were wrong, of course. Rafe always had something else up his sleeve.

At the end of your week vacation you pool had been filled and you insisted that the two of you try it out that evening. Rafe had been reluctant since he had some things to organize before he was back at work the following day but when he saw the bikini you left lying on the bed he agreed to it.

You swam around the pool for a while, shared one or two drinks at the side whilst you dangled your feet in and even discussed getting a hot tub too. You were sat close to him, your hand resting on his back when you felt how tense he was.

"How is it that you're already tensing up the day before work?" You sighed, pushing him back into the water. "Honestly you're all coiled up back here."

You followed him into the pool, staying behind him and working your fingers over his shoulders and down his back. Rafe's stress tended to settle there and he hated going for massage's and so you had taken it upon yourself to learn the basics.

The only issue was that Rafe loved having your hands on him. Period. Whenever you were touching him was when he was at his happiest and most at ease. And when you were massaging him? Whew, no competition.

You worked your fingers into a particularly difficult knot and heard the low moan that escaped him. You ignored it, intending to ensure he wasn't so wound up but more of those delicious sounds came from his lips until you were blushing all over. You never would've guessed that even after a year he'd be making you blush like that.

"You wanna go inside, babe?" You asked, kissed his shoulders.

"No." He turned, his hands finding your hips easily. "We can stay right here."

"What if someone sees us?" Your eyes widen, quickly glancing around your garden.

"Darling... We live in a secluded area that is private property. No one is going to see us... We don't even have neighbors."

Glancing down into the water you could see the distorted imagine of the bulge in Rafe's swimming trunks. You reach down, gripping his length in your hand and earning another moan.

"I can't hold my breath long enough to go down there."

"You don't need to, I'll get you off first." His fingers slipped into your bikini bottoms as he smirked at you.

"That a challenge Mr Adler?"

"It's a promise."

He rubbed against your clit, his eyes never leaving your as you pulled him free from his trunks, pumping his cock with both hands. The intensity of his gaze only increased the pleasure of his fingers and sure enough, you were soon a shuddering mess, only held up by his arms.

"I win." He declared smugly. "What's my prize?"

You shook your head with a laugh before moving to the edge of the pool and lifting yourself up enough to lean your upper half over the edge, leaving your ass up in the air for him. You felt his hands squeeze your cheeks before he pulled your bikini bottoms down and let them float away across the water.

His fingers delved into you and you bit your lip to keep from moaning. Glancing back you saw that he was working himself with his free hand as his tongue darted into your hole. You were almost at your breaking point once more when he pulled you back into the water, still bent forward, and pushed himself into you.

As he built up a rhythm, the sound of his flesh smacking against yours as he fucked you was replaced by the sound of splashing water, rippling around your waist. You nearly dipped your head under as Rafe's thick length made you forget about the necessities of keeping yourself up right. He had to hold onto your waist when you came and when he joined you, you were sure his grip was going to leave bruises on your waist.

The two of you headed to your bedroom to dry off, change into your pajamas and snuggle up in bed together. He ran his fingers through your damp hair as your breathing began to even out.

"Maybe we should move again just to break in a new place." He pondered.

"We could always buy a vacation home."


	10. Like The First Time

**Title -** _Don't You Go_  
 **Chapter title -** _Like The First Time_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Drama_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Uncharted Series in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding this series._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _5429 words._

 **A/n -** _It's the end! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this, I really do appreciate it. This was a fun little series to write, maybe I'll write more for Rafe in the future, we'll see. Thanks again! 3 xx_

* * *

 _ **WARNING - NSFW!**_

* * *

Over the next two years you and Rafe only grew stronger as both friends and a couple. He was your soulmate, it was as simple as that and you knew just in the way that he looked at you when he thought you didn't notice, that he felt the same.

You continued to be his assistant, you took occasional treasure hunting jobs and he doubled the companies profits with a very smart investment deal with an old money family who were looking to expand.

It was a year after your first treasure hunt that Rafe received a call from Samuel Drake. He had managed to persuade his brother to meet with Rafe, hash everything out and put the past in the past. Rafe insisted they come to his place which had been questioned at first but eventually agreed to.

You found yourself seated across from Samuel Drake who smiled in greeting when he arrived with Victor Sullivan. Nathan Drake arrived a little late but no one made comment as he and his wife Elena joined the table.

Nathan was aggravated, you could sense it radiating from him as he sat beside his brother. Elena was next to you and Sully and Rafe each took an end of the table. You gripped Rafe's hand briefly, knowing how nervous he had been leading up to this dinner.

You stayed silent for the most part as they talked about their history. You already knew the majority from nights when Rafe felt the need to confess his wrong doings. You always appreciated his honesty with you.

There was shouting, threats, waving of hands and two of your favorite wine glasses ended up smashed in anger and frustration. There was a break in the evening when Rafe left for the bathroom. You noted Sam's frustrated tears as he began to talk to his brother in hushed tones whilst you excused yourself to find Rafe.

He was crying in the bathroom, hands white knuckled as he gripped the sink edge. He refused to even look at you, whimpering about how he never expected forgiveness, just needed their understanding. You assured him it would come, it would just take time, massaging the tension from his shoulders.

It did take time. Alot of time. That wasn't the only dinner you had, there were many more along with more shouting, tears and broken crockery. But after almost half a year of them, an agreement was reached.

They could not forgive Rafe, not after everything that had happened and he promised them that he understood that and respected that. But the boys did agree that they wanted to forget the past, forget Henry Avery and his damned treasure. Water under the bridge, Sam had said.

You knew that Nathan was still wary of Rafe and Sully was protective of his boys. Elena was angry at Rafe but she could read people and she knew he had changed for the better, she even lingered one evening to thank you for arranging this. She told you in a hurried whisper that Nathan occasionally lost sleep over the past.

Sam had been friends with Rafe the longest, trusted him before and still felt like he owed him for dragging his ass out of Panama. He said it'd take a while for the trust to return but in the mean time they could make these dinners and going for drinks a regular occurrence, 'like it used to be, remember? Before Panama?'

Rafe agreed and to your surprise he kept his word. He wasn't the type to be caught in a bar most nights but you could tell he was making the effort for the sake of making amends for his old self. He was determined that no matter how long it took, Sam and Nathan would be his friends again.

* * *

A year after those dinners, Sam and Rafe were in a comfortable friendship. Rafe would ask for Sam's assistance when treasure hunting which the older man would offer as best as he could via the phone. They never truly worked together again, but they helped each other out. If Sam came into a sticky situation where only certain contacts or a deal of money could get him out of it, Rafe made him promise not to hesitate to contact him.

Whenever Sam was in town, he and Rafe would hang out in the evenings. It was on one of Sam's longer stints in town that Rafe began to act strange. He was distant, more so than usual, more reserved in his thoughts and more often than not he refused to let you handle his private e-mails which he had never hidden from you before.

You tried not to grow suspicious but it was hard. Rafe had come to trust you, or so you thought, with everything. You wondered if maybe something had happened between him and Sam since when Sam came over for dinner one evening, you asked what they got up to on their evenings out and Sam had coughed and come up with a vague 'oh you know, guy stuff'.

You didn't want to be the suspicious, conclusion jumping, girlfriend but the more distant he became, the more time he spent away from home, the harder it was. When Sam left for his and Sully's newest adventure, Rafe was almost normal again and you sighed a breath of relief.

Almost normal. There was still something bothering him and you were unable to figure out what it was. He'd begin to talk to you, always in a soft and hesitant tone but halfway through the conversation he seemed to mentally scold himself. His nostrils would flare, fists clenched and jaw tense before he'd excuse himself once again.

Everything finally came to light one late evening after spending the night, sweaty and panting on top of him. You lay before him, almost entirely asleep as one of his arms wrapped beneath you and rested around your waist. His other hand ran through your hair, gently easing you into that sleepy state that you were in when he blurted the words that were the last thing you were expecting.

"Marry me."

"What?" You tried to force yourself awake, twisting around in his arms so you could see his face, his eyes wide and lower lip caught between his teeth. "What did you say?"

"I-" He swallowed hard. "I said marry me." He rolled onto his back, running a hand over his face and then moving to sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"What?" You said again, moving to kneel behind him, your hands running up his back and massaging his shoulders. "Why would you be sorry for that? I don't understand."

"I know that you're trying to think of a way to say no in the nicest way possible, you don't have to. I can take it." He rushed to stand, moving away from your touch.

"Rafe-"

"Please don't." He couldn't look at you, moving to his dresser and staring at something hidden between his underwear and socks. "I just... Two and a half years." He took a deep shuddering breath. "Two and half years we have been together and I just... I love you so much... More than I have ever loved anything. You make me a better person, everyone thinks so and I... I can't begin to imagine who I'd be without you. I don't know and I don't want to know what would happen if you left."

He pulled the something from his dresser draw and moved back to sit on his side of the bed. "I get so scared." He whispered, unsure if he wanted you to hear him or not. "I get scared that you're going to realize that I am not worthy of you and you'll go and find somebody who is."

"Rafe, look at me." You demand but he doesn't move. You get off the bed and move until you're knelt before him, between his knees. "Look at me, darling." His eyes flick up to yours but his head remains low. "Who said I would say no?" You shook your head with a small laugh. "Rafe, for me there is no better than you. I want you and nothing more, nothing less, ok? You are my life Rafe, I love you."

You raised up to kiss his lips, his cheeks, chin, nose, forehead and over his closed eyes. He chuckled, as he always did when you did that.

"We need to switch." He said finally. "I'm supposed to be the one on my knees."

Giggling lightly you switched places with Rafe, letting him kneel on one knee before you. It was comical, something so un-Rafe and yet you couldn't deny that the sight gave you butterflies.

He held up the box he had produced from his dresser and opened it up. The ring inside was beautiful. A band of twinkling diamonds with your favorite stone set in the middle. Rafe wrinkled his nose and cleared his throat.

"Sam put me in contact with a jeweler he dated briefly." Rafe explained. "She's been meeting with me and e-mailing back and forth to design this. It's not spectacular or huge but, I know you aren't the flashy type so..."

"Rafe, it's beautiful." You were finding it difficult to refrain from letting your tears fall. "Now just ask me again."

"Right... Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will."

Rafe released a happy laugh, slipping the ring on to your waiting finger before his arms wrapped around you waist, still kneeling between your legs. You ran your fingers through his hair, whispering how much you loved him, tears running freely down your cheeks.

* * *

Rafe didn't do much in the way of planning, merely promising that you could have whatever you wanted, all you had to do was ask. And he had come through too not that you ever doubted him. Money was no object to Rafe after all.

Neither of you wanted a huge wedding with alot of guests and so you kept it small, a venue not too far from home that reminded you of a small countryside house, large enough for a wedding but not large enough to be like Rafe's old mansion.

You invited a few of Rafe's contacts that you found pleasant enough to talk to, including Marjorie and her husband of course. Your best friends would be your bridesmaids and after a long while of thinking, Rafe had asked Sam to be his best man since he was the closest thing he had to a best friend. Sam had graciously accepted whilst he was at your house for a few drinks. Later in the evening he got tipsy and said it will help to make up for not getting to have been there for his brothers wedding.

Marjorie, being the fashion mogul that she was, had many a meeting with you to design your dress. She took on board all of your desires and ensured not to include the things you hated or thought were tacky. Her end product was beautiful, everything you'd ever wanted and it fit you perfectly. She even had a brand new set of bridal lingerie custom made just for you with a matching garter. (When Rafe found out about the lingerie he tried to find it but you had Marj keep it at her place until the big day.)

The only thing Rafe was really insistent on was the wedding bands. He took you to see a jeweler, the same one who designed his custom watches and that had made you one or two necklaces over the years. He'd become a good friend to Rafe and was honored that he had asked him to take care of the bands.

Rafe's was a dark silver colour, fairly plain and simple but had the finger print of your ring finger engraved on the inside. Yours was more or less matching but had a slight glittering effect inlaid into the metal.

The first formal event you attended after he proposed, you felt butterflies every time an old acquaintance commented on the new twinkling jewel sitting on your finger. You loved telling them that, 'yes, Rafe and I are getting married.' You were, however, surprised at how many people commented on how long it had taken Rafe to ask.

Rafe himself loved that he now got to introduce you as his fiance. The word fell from his lips so easily and effortlessly that it felt natural to him. You came natural to him now, after so long in your company. You were the only person on the entire planet that knew Rafe inside and out and got to see him as he truly is. That was the reason why 'fiance' was the word he wanted to use for you... Well, at least until he could change it for 'wife'.

* * *

The night before the wedding your maid of honor had insisted that you and Rafe stay apart in order to stick to tradition. You hated spending time away from Rafe and you rarely had to. There was only the odd occasion since you usually attended his business trips as his assistant.

But your friends did well in distracting you from missing him, keeping you occupied with silly games and reminiscing over your life and how it changed when you met Rafe. But sure enough, as they each fell asleep and retired to their own rooms, you were left alone with your wandering mind. Unfortunately, Rafe was on a different floor and your friends had refused to tell you which.

Sighing, you pulled out your phone and opened up your text conversation with your husband to be. With a giddy smile you glanced at the clock and tapped in a quick message.

' _17 hours and counting. xx_ '

' _I miss you. x_ '

His reply was instant, sending that familiar tingle through your stomach. You talked for a little over an hour, discussing your nerves and your excitement, your friends and your honeymoon, which he still hadn't told you where you were going. It was the only thing beside your rings he'd wanted complete control over, insisting he wanted it to be a surprise for you.

' _Get some sleep, darling. I'll see you at the end of the isle. I love you. xx'_

 _'I can't wait to see you. I love you too 3 xx_ '

* * *

When you woke the following morning your head was buzzing. You couldn't settle on whether you were more nervous or excited and so your mind was a mixed up mess of both feelings and then some.

You managed to calm yourself with a light breakfast and some tea whilst your bridesmaids came to your room. You let yourself be pampered by your hair stylist and make up artist. They were the same women who had helped you get ready for the number of formal events you'd attended with Rafe before you'd been dating and part of you wondered if they had any idea that you and Rafe would end up together.

Marjorie came to your room with your dress, shoes and lingerie. Once you had the lingerie on she helped you into the dress and held your hands as she helped you step into your shoes. She gave a laugh, the cackle like one that you loved so much.

"You remember when we first met and I said you were torturing the poor boy?" She asked and you nodded as she gestured to your elegant frame. "That doesn't compare to this, doll."

"Thank you." You gave her a tight hug. "For everything."

"Don't mention it. And if you and your new husband disappear during the evening, I won't question it." She winked.

Marj stuck around to keep you laughing until it was time for her to find her seat. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, the stirring in your stomach returned and your hands began to shake around your bouquet. You couldn't focus on your friends calming tone as she spoke to you, guiding you through the house until you were just outside the room where the ceremony would take place.

"Just breathe." One of the venue ushers whispered the words to you as he placed a hand on the door handle and caught your eye, standing behind your bridesmaids. "Ready?"

A deep breath and a firm nod and the doors were opened. You focused on the back of your friends head until they dispersed to their seats, leaving only Rafe before you, looking sharp in his suit and with tears filling his eyes.

Suddenly your nerves were gone, replaced with the giddy joy that had been hiding all morning. Your face split into a wide grin as you approached, taking his outstretched hand as you joined him at the alter.

The ceremony passed in what felt like a second. You both stuck with traditional vows, neither of you comfortable enough to share your own personal vows with the whole congregation even if they were your nearest and dearest. Sam handed the rings over at the appropriate moment, giving Rafe a discreet squeeze of the shoulder as he passed. You noted it and smiled your thanks to him.

Before you knew it, the evening was almost over. You cut the cake, had the first dance, made the speeches and mingled with everybody. It seemed blurry right now but you knew in time you'd be able to talk about every detail and you knew you would never tire of it.

You and Rafe gave your farewells before retiring to the honeymoon suite, a little tipsy, a little handsy and very much in love. Rafe couldn't take his eyes off of you when you were finally alone in your room.

"I think it's due time I show my appreciation for Mrs Adler." He grinned, his arms tight around you waist as his forehead pressed against yours.

You were both a little unsteady on your feet as you moved towards the bed, covered in petals by the venue staff. As Rafe lifted you onto the bed you kicked off your shoes and lay back with your arms spread wide.

"I want a kiss first, husband." You giggled as he climbed over you and dipped his head to press his lips against yours. His hands held your face and you let yours loosen his tie as you let your head rest on the sheets below you with a sigh.

"I love you so much." He murmured, barely audible.

"I love you too."

His hands slipped beneath the skirt of your dress, fingers grazing along your thighs until they stopped at your garter. You had foregone the tradition of him pulling it off during the reception, Rafe not being one to share you in any way with any one else, let alone something as intimate as that.

He took your hands, pulling your back up off the bed until you were stood in front of him. He helped you to remove your dress and drape it over a chair, his gaze hazy as he took in your underwear.

It was white and lacy, the bra giving you the perfect cleavage and a matching corset tied by a silk ribbon in the back. French knickers hugged the curve of your ass and your matching suspender belt held up your stockings. Your garter was a dainty lace with a thin strip of ribbon the same colour as your favorite stones in your engagement ring running through it.

Rafe gazed at you for a long moment, his hands fumbling in the air as he tried to decide where he wanted to touch you first. Eventually he settled on dropping to one knee in front of you and gently lifting your leg. He slowly pulled down your garter, stuffing it into his back pocket before unclipping and removing your stockings.

His fingers left a trail of electric in their wake and his touch felt like it had the first time. It was as though you were new to him again, new to his fingers and his mouth, his intense gaze and his lips. But Rafe knew exactly how to make you feel good.

When he returned to his full height you wasted no time in shoving off his jacket and pulling open his waistcoat. His tie was already loose so you just pulled it over his head. He chuckled a little at your impatience as his hands circled you to pull at the strings of your corset.

You were tugging at the buttons of his shirt when you felt your corset loosen and drop to the floor. You reached up to capture Rafe's lips in a heated kiss, finally deciding to just pull the shirt over his head when you got stuck on yet another button. You tossed it haphazardly across the room, returning your hands to his chest.

He pulled you flush against his body, erection pressing against you as it strained through the fabric of his pants. Pulling back slightly, you sank to your knees and began to unbuckle his belt. Rafe quickly toed off his shoes as you pulled his pants and boxers down until they rested around his knees.

You pressed feather light kisses to his hips, knowing how sensitive his skin was there. You poked out your tongue, eyes gazing up at your new husband as you licked the tip of his cock. His own eyes fluttered closed, head leaning back with his tipsy smile still plastered on his lips.

You took the head of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him. You bobbed yourself up and down on his length, moaning to send vibrations along him. His own moans met yours as his hand came down to gently run his fingers through your hair that was quickly coming free from it's immaculate fix it had been in all day.

Eventually Rafe pulled back and lifted you up, pressing hasty kisses to your lips whilst he let one of his hands dip into the front of your underwear. Your gasped, back arching as his finger tips found your clit. You kept a firm grasp on his broad shoulders as he rubbed you, his free hand tugging at the cups of your bra, trying desperately to free your breasts. Giggling a little, you reached behind you to unclasp the garment and drop it onto the floor.

He moved his free hand to your back, leaning down to capture one of your nipples between his lips, fingers still working your clit. He could feel how wet you already were and his continued actions were only making it harder for you to stay on your feet.

You ran your fingers through his hair, gasping each time his fingers changed direction or his teeth grazed over your nipple. When his long fingers finally dipped into your core your knees shook beneath you and your gripped Rafe tighter.

"I got you, sweetheart."

Sure enough the arm he had around your back, slipped to your waist, easily supporting your weight as he increased the pace of the two fingers pumping in and out of you. You shook your head, pulling Rafe's head to meet his gaze trying to say without words that you needed to lay down. But he didn't get the message and you cried out as you came on his fingers, knees buckling completely now.

Rafe didn't stop his actions but he didn't let you fall either. With a quick movement that you were too euphoric to notice, he was sat on the foot of the bed with you curled into his lap, his fingers still inside of your slick heat. Your fingers were gripping at the hair on the nape of his neck as you felt yourself begin to shake again. You feebly pulled Rafe's hand from your underwear, pulling it to you mouth so you could suck his fingers.

He watched you with hooded eyes, tasting yourself on his fingers. He could feel his own cock twitching beneath you and knew he needed to be inside you as soon as he could. He pulled his fingers from your mouth, effortlessly easing you up the bed until he lay above you. You reached up to rest your hand on his cheek, smiling up at him.

"I love you." Your voice was breathy and exhausted but Rafe was grinning just the same.

"I love you too."

It felt strange that it was something Rafe rarely said and yet here he was saying it at any given opportunity as he had been all day. He didn't know what had come over him, he knew that you knew and that you didn't need to be told. He knew that especially on your wedding day, his love for you was obvious and yet he felt this nagging insistence in the back of his mind to tell you over and over again. He would never complain since hearing you say it too was one of his favorite things to hear and had been since the first time you said it.

You whined, feeling his cock rubbing against you and lifted your hips before reaching down to push off your underwear. Rafe laughed, the loud laugh that was so rare and that you loved so much before he helped pull off the lacy fabric and tossed it over his shoulder. He leant back, eyes scanning your body with a look of adoration. He was still smiling to himself, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky, as he leaned down to capture your lips in a searing kiss.

You reached down to grasp his cock, guiding it towards your entrance and again, Rafe laughed at your impatience but kept himself still, earning another whimper from you.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He teased, the tip of his nose brushing against yours.

"You." You lifted your hips, trying to get him to at least put the tip in. "Please, Rafe."

"Devils in the details."

You gave a breathy laugh, remembering the first time he had said that to you. In his office after the ball, standing in front of his desk completely naked. He'd asked you what you did when you thought of him and you had told him how you made yourself cum, screaming his name even before he had ever touched you. He had promised to make you scream it louder and _oh boy_ did he deliver on that promise.

"I want you to fuck me, Rafe." You bit your lower lip, holding his gaze. "Fuck me like it's the first time again... Please?"

"Of course."

He grinned his wolfish grin, kissing and gently biting at the skin of your neck as he sank his cock into you. He didn't stop until he was completely buried, you mouth open in a wide 'o'. He gave a few slow, gentle thrusts, pulling out almost completely before he sank back in.

After a minute or two, he pushed himself up, holding his upper weight on his hands that rested either side of your head. You gripped his forearms in anticipation of what was to come and he shot you a wink with a sly smirk. He snapped his hips once, earning a sharp cry of pleasure from you. He did it again, and again, the spaces between each harsh thrust quickly decreasing until he was pounding into you at a furious pace, as though the world were about to end and he wanted this one last time with you.

You were a sweating, moaning and gasping mess beneath him. You nails dug into the skin of his arm before you moved to scratch lines down his back. You saw him shiver as you did, knowing how much he loved the sensation. Soon enough you were coming undone once more, back arching up towards him, eyes rolling and his name spilling from your lips until you were sure the entire venue could hear you.

He slowed only briefly for you to catch your breath before he rolled off you and onto his back. He waited until you had climbed onto him, slipping him into you before he held your hips in place and began to buck up into you with equal fervor as before.

You braced your hands on his chest to hold yourself up. At the pace he was fucking you, you could barely form a coherent thought and the only ones that did make sense were along the lines of 'feels so good' and 'don't stop'. You tried to get these words out, to tell Rafe how good he was making you feel like you knew he loved to hear but you couldn't.

It didn't matter though, Rafe was on a mission. He moved one hand to your clit, rubbing furiously as he angled his hips to hit just the right spot. He'd come to memorize the face and noise you made when he hit it so he knew just where to aim. And sure enough, not long after his fingers hit your clit that familiar black out sensation over came you and you would've fallen back had it not been for Rafe's knees just behind you back. You leant against them, chest heaving with exhaustion when you heard Rafe's husky voice.

"I love it when you do that."

You managed to open your eyes, seeing the slick wetness of his chest that was most definitely not sweat. He'd become an expert on making you squirt but only used it when he wanted to. He used it to tease you, to work you up and on his most dominant days, he used it as a reward for pleasing him.

"I love it when you make me do that." You gasped, gulping down a breath of air.

You circled your hips, shaking from the sensitivity that still ran through you. Still weak from the powerful orgasm you leaned down into Rafe's outstretched arms. Your forehead rested against his as his thrusting slowed in pace, his arms held you close to his wet and sticky chest and he murmured 'I love you's' into your ear.

He came not too long after, grunting your name out as his fingers gripped you in a bruising hold. You didn't mind, you just enjoyed being so close to him. He stayed sheathed inside of you as you lay on his chest, fingers tracing patters through his chest hair. He ran his fingers up and down your back, basking in the afterglow of the act, of the entire day. You fell asleep almost immediately after you had cleaned up the mess you'd made, tucked safely in your new husbands arms.

* * *

The following morning you had breakfast hosted by the venue staff with the few friends and family that had stayed in the same building. You gave your farewells not long after as you climbed into a car ordered by Rafe to head to the airport. You found he had hired a private jet to take you to your honeymoon destination which you finally found out about as you approached the jet. Rafe handed you a page printed from a computer and your eyes nearly shot out of your head.

"You remembered?"

You had told Rafe the one place you'd always dreamed of going in a sleepy night not long after you'd first began dating. You don't recall having mentioned it since and yet there it was, plain as day in front of you. Booking confirmation for you desired location. You grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down for an excitable kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" You grinned, a new bounce in your steps as Rafe held your hand as you climbed aboard the jet.

"I do." He smiled at your enthusiasm. "I love you too, that's why I chose it."

An hour into your flight, Rafe cracked open a bottle of champagne and poured you each a glass. You held yours up to his, in a toast.

"To... us. To the Adlers." You grinned.

"To us." He nodded, taking a sip of the golden liquid and settling back in his seat opposite you.

You had your feet in his lap and one of his hands was idly massaging them as he gazed at you. He took a second to thank whatever higher power had had a hand in making you his wife before he smirked at you, earning a questioning frown from you. He leant forward, whispering to you conspiratorially.

"Have you ever thought about joining the mile high club?"


End file.
